¿Que debo proteger? ¿mi dignidad y orgullo? o ¿su felicidad?
by Johs Straiker
Summary: Natus Dragoneel, el Nerd de la clase, esta dispuesto a dejarse humillar, insultar y pegar, solo para mantener en secreto su amistad con Lucy, la chica mas popular del instituto, a la vez que su mejor ro ¿cuanto tiempo podrá aguantar los insultos y golpes antes de explotar y revelarse contra el grave acoso que sufre? ADV: en el futuro habrá Lemon
1. Prologo

_**Hola espero que mi nuevo fic les guste y me gustaría que me ayudaran con el titulo, el que voy a poner ahora es provisional así que me gustaría sus sugerencias, déjenlas en sus preciados review´s se despide Johs Straiker**_

Era un día lluvioso en Magnolia, cierta rubia se encontraba mirando el cielo gris, ella no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido este maldito día, el día que hirió a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, quien había sido su amigo de la infancia, quien estuvo a su lado en momentos difíciles, aun podía sentir esa mirada llena de odio y tristeza, ese dolor y resentimientos, aun podía sentirlo perfectamente, Lucy nunca había visto a Natsu así de enfadado, la verdad aun no podía creer que lo que anunciaron por megafonía fuera cierto, ella lo conocía, o al menos eso pensaba. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y fue a sacar los libros de su mochila, cuando abrí su mochila se percato de que alguien había puesto una carta, decidió abrirla y al leerla sus piernas temblaron.

_para Luce, de Natsu,_

_Luce si estas leyendo esto es que he decidido a acabar con todo esto, no lo puedo creer, yo nunca pensé en llegar asta este extremo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo que estuve enamorado de ti, pero no podía decírtelo ya que nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos amigos de la infancia, pero el día que me dijiste que tu sentías lo mismo por mi fue increíble tenia ganas de saltar como un loco y contárselo a todo el mundo, no obstante no pude hacerlo, después de todo la situación no era la adecuada, teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto al igual que nuestra amistad, lo acepte incluso aguante que otros te vieran con esas miradas asquerosas y también tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar eso fue muy difícil, pensar que no podía hacer nada me destrozaba el corazón quería hacer algo pero no tuve el valor suficiente siempre con miedo. Sabes, lo que tu sentías por mi nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar tu manera de pensar con respecto a las apariencias y al que dirán de ti los demás, por una parte lo entiendo pero por otra … , sabes los últimos 7 meses contigo, por una parte fueron increíbles, tu cercanía tu calor y todo lo que he anhelado se cumplió, pero por otro lado, han sido los peores de mi existencia, Loke, Julian y Sting, aunque le ultimo fue forzado a hacerlo no lo culpo el miedo es lo que tiene, me destrozaban a palizas pero no podía decírtelo y aunque lo hice no me creíste, me dijiste que Loki era incapaz de hacerme esas barbaridades, me dolió mucho que no me creyeras pero los encantos de ese maldito me eclipsaron, al principio solo se metían conmigo por mis buenas notas pero la cosa empeoro después de las vacaciones de navidad empezaron a darme palizas mas fuertes y dolorosas, todas las veces que me preguntaste que me pasaba y porque estaba así, obviamente yo te mentía, claro no podía decírtelo porque aunque lo hubiera hecho ¿de que habría servido no? Era imposible que la chica mas popular de instituto de Fairy Tail, la que tiene un cuerpo envidiable, la gran Lucy Hearthfilia, tuviera algo que ver con el patético Nerd y Otaku, el sabiondo de turno, Natsu Dragoneel, siendo sinceros ni siquiera tu lo admitías y estoy seguro que una parte de ti se avergonzaba de mi ¿no?, sabes descubriste lo que sentías por mi solo por los celos intencionados que te provoco Lissana, ahora desde el punto de vista de un observador eso fue una estupidez por tu parte, solo pensaste en ti misma, ignorando como me sentía yo, ya que pensaste que perderías a tu confidente la única persona con la que podías ser tu misma sin mascaras, pero ahora ya no tengo derecho a juzgarte ya que si de verdad estas leyendo esta carta, nuestra amistad y relación ya habrá muerto y una parte de mi también lo habrá hecho, si de verdad estas leyendo esta carta, significa que ha ocurrido algo demasiado fuerte como para que yo no pueda soportarlo, es probable que en estos momentos me dirija hacia el peor de los destinos posibles para mi, sabes me canse de todo Luce, me canse de estar en las sombras y de que me mientas con falsas reuniones familiares, yo no merezco esto, no me merezco que me traten de esa manera tan miserable como de la que me trataste ayer, me diste falsas ilusiones para que estuviera a tu lado y al final me traicionaste y con la peor persona, la que te dije en su momento que no aceptaras, pero lo hiciste y no sabes lo mal que estoy yo ya … (el resto de las palabras están difuminadas por gotas de lo que parece agua, no obstante es, obvio que son lagrimas)_

_Se despide Natsu Dragoneel._

Una vez acabo de leer la carta se percato de que sus lagrimas ya habían conquistado su cara y el dolor se apodero de su pecho, no solo estaba dolida por las palabras de Natsu, estaba destrozada y hundida en el interior de su propia oscuridad, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ahora se sentía la persona mas repugnante de todas, no solo eso se sentía asquerosa no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, ahora lo entendía todo porque su actitud tan esquiva y el hecho que rompiera algo que para los dos era un objeto importante, ahora se daba cuenta de que Natsu había descubierto que aquel día se topo con Loki, necesitaba hablar con el y pedirle disculpas, ella no quiera que Natsu pensara que era un monstruo desalmado que jugaba con sus sentimientos, en verdad Lucy estaba profundamente enamorada de Natsu, no podía imaginar su vida sin que Natsu estuviera a su lado. Lucy salio corriendo de su casa, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba saber si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real o solo era una horrible pesadilla.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.


	2. ¿que siento por ti?

_**Hola de nievo mis preciados lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de mi propia cosecha espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, se despide Johs Straiker.**_

Cierto peli rosa iba caminando acompañado de una rubia hacia el instituto, esta rubia es conocida como Lucy Hearthfilia, Natsu iba pensado en sus cosas, debido a que cuando se aburría o algo le rondaba la cabeza, hablaba consigo mismo para distraerse o pensar, sus monólogos internos se debían a que no tenia nadie de sus propia edad con quien mas hablar a excepción de Lucy, pero lo que estaba apunto de recordar no podía decírselo a ella en absoluto.

_Monologo interno:_

_Hola me presentare, mi nombre es Natsu Dragoneel, soy un estudiante de 2 año del instituto Fairy tail, según los profesores soy bastante inteligente y mis notas son insuperables debido a que según los test que me realizaron soy superdotado y mi intelecto supera a la media, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, ya que por mi inteligencia estoy solo, todos los de mi clase se burlan de mi, algunos me obligan a hacerles los deberes, y si me niego me insultan y me pegan por no hacerlos, estoy cansado de esta mierda de vida, todos se ríen de mi, y si no fuera poco ser el mas inteligente, también llevo una gafas que me hacen parecer mas Nerd de lo que ya aparento aparte de mi aspecto algo gordito, no obeso, parezco flaco con ropa pero tengo unas pequeñas llantas, algunos de mis profesores me dijeron que si me cambiara a las lentillas y me vistiera menos formal mi aspecto mejoraría, pero no puedo hacerlo, llevo estas gafas por que se lo prometí a mi única y mejor amiga, que esta actualmente en Magnolia por desgracia mi otro mejor amiga esta fuera de la ciudad ella esta de viaje con su hermano mayor ojala estuviera aquí conmigo, y bueno lo de la ropa me da igual me gusta vestir formal me siento cómodo, mi mejor amiga es Lucy Hearthfilia, nos conocemos desde el primer día de colegio, siempre hemos sido inseparables, pero desde que entramos al instituto, ella tenia un objetivo muy claro. Ahora es la chica mas popular de Fairy tail, tiene un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, todos los chicos babean por estar cerca de Lucy cosa que me cabreaba pero no entendió el porque de estos sentimientos, pero lo que no saben esos imbéciles es que ella es mi mejor amiga y nos vemos todos los días, y tengo el privilegio de ir a recogerla a su casa. Esto seria lo mejor del mundo, pero hay un inconveniente. Ella decidió ocultar nuestra amistad ya que ella desde que era pequeña su madre, que en paz descanse, le inculco que las apariencias sociales y la opinión de la gente es lo mas importante en la vida y que lo que pensara la gente de ella debía de importarle, cosa que no opino igual pero tengo que respetarla, Lucy fue quien me pidió que mantuviéramos nuestra amistad en secreto, dios aun me acuerdo de aquel día, el día en que me lo pidió, a partir de ese maldito día supe que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga._

Fin monologo interno:

Flashback:

_faltaba apenas 3 días para que la clases en el instituto comenzaran, por mi parte tenia todos los deberes de veranos listos ¿me pregunto como serán los próximos 6 años de instituto? la verdad es que el colegio fue feo, claro desde pequeño destaque por mis notas y eso no me hizo muy popular, yo no quiero cambiar me gusta recibir elogios por mi trabajo, pero mi mejor amiga no piensa lo mismo, cuando acabo el ultimo día de primaria decidió que en el instituto seria la mas popular y que entraría en el equipo de voleibol y seria la capitana, durante el verano la vi entrenar duramente y poco a poco pude ver como comenzaba a desarrollarse su fabuloso físico, en todo el tiempo del verano la ayude en su entrenamiento le llevaba el agua y cronometraba su tiempo mientras corría, incluso corrí junto a ella en varias ocasiones, el entrenamiento fue muy difícil ya que ella no tenia buena capacidad física, no obstante lo supero y se hizo mejor, entonces llego el final del verano. Luce estaba increíble, sin duda muchos chicos suspirarían al verla así, por mi parte yo seguí siendo como era, un Nerd, cosa que me calificaron los chicos, y un otaku, cosa que me calificaba yo mismo ya que adoro todo lo relacionado con el anime y el manga. Hoy me con traba en casa de Lucy ayudándola a acabar su deberes, cosa que había descuidado por su entrenamiento, ella es muy lista y los deberes no son un problema para ella, peor hacerlos todos de golpe en dos días la había cansado, solo le faltaba acabar un problema de matemáticas, en el cual se atasco, pero lo resolvió, una vez acabo se desperezo, ella aparto los libros aun lado entonces le hable_

– por fin has acabado, dios tengo la espalda molida – -dije mientras me sobaba los hombros

– Natsu necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – -me dijo ella con una mirada seria.

– ¿que ocurre Luce? Te ves tensa – -le respondí yo poniéndome igual de tenso que ella.

– como sabes durante toda la primaria fue marginada por mi aspecto, era un poquito gordita bueno bastante rechoncha, por eso se metían conmigo, pero ahora en el instituto quiero ser la mas popular, y para ello debo de ser perfecta tanto en personalidad como en cuerpo, y necesito pedirte un favor – -me dijo Luce ocultado sus ojos marrones debajo de su cabello.

– me vas a decir que no podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿verdad? – -le conteste con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

– ¿como lo … – - no la deje acabar, era obvio que me iba a pedir eso.

– Lucy soy lo suficientemente listo como para haberme dado cuenta de eso, es tu decisión y la respeto pero yo … – -no pude terminar la frase, el hecho de que Luce me aparte de su vida me hacia sentir un doloroso agujero en mi pecho, nunca antes lo había sentido, me dolía mucho, y no se porque es la decisión de Luce no la mía, no tendría que importarme, ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, pero porque me duele que Lucy ahora se vaya de mi lado, no lo entiendo.

– no es que quiera dejar de ser ti amiga, es solo que no pueden verme a tu lado, Natsu quiero que seamos amigos, pero en secreto nadie debe de enterarse, ¿puedes aceptar eso? – -me pregunto ella con esperanzas en sus ojos.

_Y hay estaba yo, sin poder responder, Luce me miraba intensamente, ella necesitaba mi respuesta. ¿que demonios le iba a decir? Acaso esperaba que me rebajara a decirle "si la acepto por que para mi eres lo mas importante y te necesito" eso iba en contra de mis principios y no estaba dispuesto a humillarme de esa manera, tengo demasiado orgullo como para caer en eso, no sabia que hacer así que lo único que pude hacer en ese preciso momento fue … _

– creo que sera mejor que me vaya ya es algo tarde y mi madre se va a preocupar – -le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo, no podía mirarla a los ojos, por algo que aun no entendía mis ojos amenazaron a llorar y ero lo ultimo que quería que viera Luce de mi, llorar por eso, no quiero llorar, no al menos delante de ella.

– Natsu espera yo … – -no necesitaba escuchar su disculpa o si compasión con una lastimero "lo siento mucho" así que me fui lo mas rápido que pude, necesitaba despejarme, quería estar solo, no es que lo quisiera es que lo necesitaba desesperadamente, quería estar solo para que nadie me viera llorar.

_Por suerte para mi, yo corro mas fuerte que Luce a pesar de su entrenamiento ella no pudo alcanzarme. Por suerte o desgracia para mi, mis padres ese día no se encontraban en casa ya que trabajaban hasta muy tarde, así que pude llorar y gritar todo lo que el cuerpo me pidió, el hecho de que Lucy se marche de mi vida estaba acabando conmigo y no lo entiendo solo es mi mejor amiga, bueno en este caso ya ni eso, ahora ella me ignorara y desapareceré de su vida por completo, entonces después de gritar y llorar bastante el cansancio se apodero de mi y me dormí mientras lloraba en silencio, mi garganta se había cansado de gritar. A la mañana siguiente mis padres me echaron las bronca por dormir demasiado, como de costumbre me aliste para salir a casa de Luce, pero en ese momento recordé lo que había ocurrido ayer, no obstante fue a mitad de camino hacia su casa, decidí ir a cualquier otro sitio seria lo mejor para despejarme, entonces recordé que la biblioteca estaba abierta, decidí pasarme para ver si habían puesto algún libro nuevo, quería leer algo para distraerme, durante el camino a la biblioteca me percate de que mi móvil estaba en modo vibración, recordé porque lo había puesto así "claro era para no interrumpir ayer cuando estaba con Luce" entonces una sonrisa triste se dibujo en mi cara y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes pero no podía llorar de nuevo, me niego a llorar otra vez, cuando lo desbloquee para cambiar el modo, me percate de que tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de Lucy y varios mensajes suyo, iba a leerlos pero una idea salvaje apareció en mi mente "no necesito de su compasión" pensé, entonces lo borre todos y apague mi teléfono, de esta manera continué mi camino hacia la biblioteca, a pesar de haberlo hecho sentía que mi corazón estaba siendo destrozado a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como el hoyo de mi pecho me dolía y se agrandaba mas, cosa que me preocupo, pero decidí ignorarlo para no pensar en ello._

_Cuando llegue a la biblioteca me percate de que le aire acondicionada estaba funcionando perfectamente ya que a mitad del verano se había estropeado y por eso Lucy y yo nos teníamos que reunir en mi casa o en la suya, de normal íbamos a la biblioteca"pon fin arreglaron el dichoso aire" pensé con resignación, entonces me dirigí al puesto de información, allí se encontraba Miraje Strauss, la encargada jefe de la biblioteca y al parecer secretaria del instituto al que iba a ir yo, los dos nos llevamos muy bien, es algo que me pasa desde pequeño, no me puedo llevar bien con los de mi clase y los de mi generación pero con los adultos y los niños pequeños es muy diferente, me siento mas cómodo._

– hola Mira ¿como estuvo el verano? – -le salude yo con una sonrisa, no quería que notara que estaba mal, ella se preocupa mucho por mi y no quiero disgustarla.

– tiempo sin verte Natsu, la verdad es que estuvo bien, sabes Laxus por fin me pidió matrimonio – -me respondió ella emocionada mientras me enseñaba el anillo de compromiso, el cual tenia una grabado de un relámpago, típico en Laxus

– me alegro por ti, Mira ya era hora de que Laxus te lo pidiera ese hombre siempre tan lento pero al final lo hizo, por cierto ¿sabes si han traído algo nuevo de novelas negras? – -le pregunte con esperanzas de que así fuera, necesitaba tener mi mente trabajando en algo, no quería recordar a Lucy

– la verdad es que si, en la esquina de la derecha del estante del fondo los encontraras, por cierto ¿como te va con tu "amiga rubia"? – -me dijo con ese tono tan pícaro suyo, ella me había visto varias veces con Lucy en la biblioteca.

– ella y yo tenemos problemas y la verdad no se como solucionarlos es la primera vez que me siento así – -le conteste lo mas franco que pude, en mis palabras se escapo mi tristeza, mierda no pude contenerla ¿porque me duele tanto?

– Natsu no se que decirte, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es relajarte así que ve a leer y si necesitas cualquier cosa avísale a mi hermana – -me dijo Mira mientras habría la puerta del archivador, que estaba justo pegado a la parte de información mientras se encerraba a investigar.

– ¿hermana? Bueno da igual, voy a leer algo – -me dije a mi mismo para animarme.

_Entonces me dirigí hacia donde estaba la sección de novelas negras, con cuidado fui buscando algo que me llamara la atención, entonces lo encontré, antología del relato policial, una recopilación de historias policíacas de bastante renombre, me entro la curiosidad y fui a por ella, justo cuando iba a cogerlo mi mano se choco con la de una chica de cabellos cortos y blancos._

– lo siento ibas a cogerlo ¿verdad? – -le dije intentando ser lo mas educado que pude, ya que una chica tan guapa como ella se molestaría al toparse con un Nerd como yo.

– yo soy quien debe disculparse, tu eres el que iba a cogerlo primero, así que cógelo, cuando lo acabes ya lo leeré yo – -me contesto con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar "¿porque una chica bonita estaba siendo simpática conmigo? A lo mejor se querrá burlar de mi o algo"

– te dijo que no me importa cógelo tu, yo puedo esperar – -dije con una sonrisa, no necesitaba de su compasión u otra cosa, era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento

– gracias – -me respondió con un ligero sonrojo, cosa que me sorprendió y me saco un sonrojo a mi también, la verdad es que soy muy tímido con las chicas, a excepción de Luce, ahora que lo pienso esa chica me recuerda a Luce, ademas su rostro me resulta bastante familiar ¿porque sera? es probable que no sea mala persona, que sea bonita y amable, dios ese tipo de chicas se están extinguiendo

– Ara ara, que bonita pareja – -dijo Mira apareciendo de la nada.

– !Mira/Hermana¡ – -dijimos los dos a la vez, entonces caí en cuenta ella era la hermana de Mira, cosa que explica su gran parecido, algo que me había pasado por alto.

– ¿eres la hermana de Mira? – -le pregunte para confirmarlo, a lo mejor era un prima o algo así.

– si ella es mi hermana mayor por 7 años, por lo que veo los dos ya se conocen – -afirmo ella con una cálida sonrisa, cosa que me avergonzó.

– la verdad es que si, Mira es muy amable, la conozco desde que pude venir a leer a esta biblioteca a los 6 años , ella siempre me ha recomendado cosas y bueno con el tiempo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos – -le conteste yo recordando el motivo por el que venia aquí, siempre para alejarme de la realidad y divertirme con las historias que leía.

– sabes Natsu, Lissana tiene la misma capacidad para leer rápidamente los libros que tu – dijo ella creando curiosidad en mi.

– no exageres Mira-nee – -dijo avergonzada por el alago, ese sutil sonrojo me erizo la piel, "como podía ser tan mona"

– si es verdad entonces ¿que te parece si leemos a la par el libro? – -dije emocionado, no podía creerlo como pude decirle eso, a lo mejor se molesta, pero es hermana de Mira no se burlara de mi

– ¿enserio? Es verdad que leo muy rápido ¿seras capaz de seguirme? – -me dijo en un tono de desafió que me pico y despertó mi lado competitivo

– no solo seré capaz de seguirte sino que te superare – -dije aun mas emocionado.

– si es verdad no te importara que cuando acabemos cada historia la comentemos ¿no? – - me lanzo otro desafió, cosa que me dio mas ganas de derrotarla.

– eso lo iba a decir yo, venga comencemos – -le dije sentándome en la mesa

_Y sin esperar su respuesta ella se sentó y comenzamos a leer, tardamos dos horas y media en acabar de leer el libro, pudimos haber acabado antes pero como comentábamos los capítulos nos tardamos mas, fue una tarde muy divertida, estar junto a la hermana de Mira me hizo recordar lo bien que estaba con Luce en el colegio antes de que tomara su decisión. Despumes de leer el libro continuamos hablando toda la tarde nos conocimos mucho y se forjo un vinculo de una manera muy rápida, después de todo los dos teníamos muchas cosas en común y nos divertimos comentándolas, y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 9:30, estaban apunto de cerrar la biblioteca, entonces decidí acompañarla a su casa ya que Mira se iba a tardar mas._

– Natsu has estado pensativo desde que salimos de la biblioteca te ocurre algo ¿verdad? – me pregunto mi nueva amiga y posiblemente mi nueva y única mejor amiga

– -suspiro- me pillaste, te lo contare … – -entonces le conté lo ocurrido con Luce necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y ella era la indicada, todos los sentimientos extraños que no entendía, se lo conté todo

– Natsu, creo que tu estas enamorado de ella – - confirmo ella con una media sonrisa, al escuchar esa palabra me quede sorprendido

– pero yo no puedo estarlo, mas bien no quiero estarlo, si quiere que seamos amigos en secreto, eso es que le avergüenza estar cerca de mi yo yo … – -la verdad es que estaba mal, separarme de Luce me estaba haciendo bastante daño cosa que me aclaro Lissana al decirme lo que en el fondo ya sabia.

– por lo que me has contado de Lucy, te diré algo ¿has pensado en como se sentía ella? Lo que te pido no es algo que le parezca bien sino te lo habría dicho antes o incluso habría pasado de ti completamente, sin darte explicaciones y te habría ignorado en el instituto, pero se a preocupado por tus sentimientos, eso significa algo ¿no crees? – me dijo ella de manera compresiva. Eso era cierto, ahora sabia que podría soportar la propuesta de ella, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga y mientras ella sea feliz yo lo seré.

– gracias Lissana me has ayudado bastante – -le respondí con una sonrisa, era cierto si no fuera por ella me habría tardado mucho en entenderlo

– no hay de que, bueno ya estamos cerca de mi casa así que me despido, adiós Natsu ya nos veremos – -se despidió Lissana mientras se alejaba.

– adiós ve con cuidado – -le dije mientras daba la vuelta y me marchaba rápidamente.

– parece que me gustan los imposibles, pero si pasa cualquier cosa estaré a tu lado – -dijo ella mientras me perdía en la lejanía (esto me lo dijo ella misma mas adelante, en ese día nuestras amistad cambio)

_el trayecto a mi casa fui pensando, era verdad que no había llegado a pensar en como se sentiría Luce, es posible que a ella le este pasando lo mismo que a mi, creo que debería de aceptar esa proposición después de todo haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, ademas así seremos mas felices, ademas si el Nerd le habla a un chica bonita puede meterse en problemas, a unos metros antes de llegar a mi casa me percate de que había alguien sentado en la parte de afuera de mi casa, me puse en alerta y me fui acercando, cuando estaba a apenas un metro esa persona me alzo a ver, era Luce, tenia los ojos muy rojos, al igual que si nariz._

– Natsu … – -dijo al verme, su aspecto me dolió, su rostro reflejaba su tristeza, cosa que había provocado yo.

– Luce que haces hay sentada a estas horas – -le dije con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros

– quería hablar contigo, pero tus padres me dijeron que te habías ido así que decidí esperarte a qui afuera, no estaba segura de que quisieras hablar conmigo voluntariamente después de lo de ayer – -me dijo desviando la mirada, era cierto salí corriendo, era normal que pensara eso, si me esperaba adentro de mi casa ella pensaría que yo la echaría

– Luce e estado pensado y aceptare tu propuesta, llevare mucho cuidado para que no nos pillen – le dije con una sonrisa.

_En ese momento se levanto de golpe y me abrazo muy fuerte, cosa que me sorprendió y la verdad es que me gusto bastante tenerla entre mis brazos, ahora era mas blanda por delante de lo que recordaba, mierda soy un pervertido, aunque se supone que estoy en esa edad , este pensamiento pervertido no lo justifica._

– gracias – -me susurro al oído, antes de separarse de mi.

– no hay de que, bueno a partir de ahora te recogeré por las mañanas y antes de llegar nos separaremos para no levantar sospechas ¿te parece? – -le dije intentando buscar su aprovación

– entendido y lo mismo a la vuelta, nos encontraremos a mitad de camino, bueno Natsu te veo pasado mañana, mañana no podre quedar porque tengo que hacer cosas con mi papa – -me dijo mientras se alejaba, en su rostro se podía ver una gran y sincera sonrisa

– ¿no quieres que te acompañe? – -le pregunte algo preocupado por la hora

– no hace falta ya no soy una chica débil Natsu, aparte de voleibol he aprendido defensa persona ahora puedo doblegar a un hombre así que no te preocupes, me voy, hablamos cuando llegue a casa adiós Natsu – -me dijo mientras salio rápido hacia su casa.

– esta chica, ahora tiene mas confianza, bueno voy a entrar ya, dios que hambre tengo, espera ¿con quien mierda hablo? creo que se me va la hoya – -me dije a modo de broma antes de entrar en casa.

Fin del Flashback:

hoy ya era la segunda semana del segundo curso, cierto peli rosa se encontraba pensando en los suceso de hace casi un año, a su lado estaba su mejor amiga en secreto, Lucy Heathfilia, quien desde hace rato se había percatado de que Natsu no estaba prestando atención mientras le hablaba

– Natsu, Natsu, !NATSUUUU¡ no me escuchas te estoy hablando – -dijo una rubia haciendo un puchero.

– lo siento Luce estaba pensado en cosas – -diji intentando disimular.

– ¿que clase de cosas? – -pregunto con mucha intriga.

– no te interesa, son cosas de anime – -dijo desviando el origen de sus pensamientos originales.

– no sera que estas pensado en esa amigita que te llama de vez en cuando ¿verdad? – -pregunto con cierto tono de molestia.

– ¿te refieres a Lissana? No estaba pensado en ella "mentira si que la recordé, es una pena que se fuera de viaje con su hermano mayor, ahora solo la escucho por teléfono, pero que se le va hacer" – -pensó con pesadez el oji jade.

– si que piensas en ella, dime Natsu ¿ella te importa mas que yo? – -pregunto con cierta tristeza y dramatismo.

– mira que eres burra, las dos me importan por igual tu y yo somos los mejores amigos – -esas ultimas palabras le rompían el corazón, desde su charla con Lissana, Natsu supo que estaba enamorado de Lucy, sino no habría estado dispuesto a mantener su amistad en secreto.

– ummmm por ahora te creeré pero esto no quedara así – -dijo haciendo una de esas sonrisas que hacían temblar al peli rosa.

– sera mejor que nos separemos ya, te veré a la salida – -dijo Natsu mirando hacia otro lado para que Lucy no viera su sonrojo.

– si si, pero de esta no te libras me acabaras contando lo que te ocurre, adiós Natsu – -se despidió la rubia mientras salia corriendo.

"madre mía que guapa -mierda conciencia deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas espera te a estar en casa- si si ademas hoy toca educación física si se despierta Natsu junior sera muy difícil disimularlo -si me acuerdo de aquella vez que vi a Luce en short, tuve que decir que estaba mal del estomago para evitar que me vieran" pensó el peli rosa con cierto sonrojo en su cara. Después de su pequeño monologo interno se encamino hacia el instituto. Una vez llego se topo con un buen amigo que tenia allí, no era ni mas ni menos que el profesor de una de sus clases, concretando la de Historia universal.

– buenos días Natsu que tal llevas la primera semana de clases – -pregunto un peli azul de manera educada.

– buenos días Jerard-sensei, la verdad es que no muy bien, esos imbéciles de Loki y los suyos mojaron los libros y tuve que ir con cuidado para repararlos todos – -dijo el peli rosa con mucho pesar.

– esos cabrones de mierda, Natsu deberías de dejar de ser tan pasivo y ponerlos en el puesto – -dijo el peli azul con ira en sus palabras.

– sabes, me da igual, que hagan lo que quieran la pelea no es la solución, ademas ellos son mas fuertes que yo no podría enfrentarlos, y si tu les hicieras algo podrías meterte en un lio – - dijo el peli rosa a modo de reflexión.

– ¿que te parece si te entreno? La verdad es que es algo que llevo pensado bastante tiempo en eso, creo que deberías de cambiar un poco, si te quitas las gafas y cambias tu estilo de ropa a algo menos formal serias bastante popular ademas eres bastante guapo seguro que te iría bien con las chicas – -dijo con una sonrisa.

– etooo Jerard no sabia que eres homosexual, pero eso no cambiara nuestra amistad – -dijo el peli rosa mientras subía su pulgar derecho a modo de aprobación y sonreía mostrando su dentadura

– capullo, cuando estemos en el instituto llámame Jerard-sensei, ademas un hombre que esta seguro de su sexualidad puede decir este tipo de cosas, como decirlo, un verdadero hombre puede afrontar eso sin sentirse avergonzado, ademas resulta que este verano he conocido a una chica – -dijo con cierto sonrojo.

– no jodas, jajajaja, y parece que te gusta bastante, bueno te parece si quedamos en _the slayer of fire_ a las 7, tenemos que aprovechar que hoy es viernes, tiene la promoción de alitas picantes y cerveza a la mitad. – -dijo el el peli rosa muy animado.

– jajajaj pero si eres menos tu no puedes beber – -se burlo Jerard.

– menos lobos que tu recién tienes 19 años, ademas eres unos de los profesores mas jóvenes que tenemos en Fairy tail, tienes a michas chicas yendo detrás de ti – -le rebatió el peli rosa.

– ni me lo recuerdes, es duro que te persigan las chicas, si no llevo cuidado se me puede hacer un lio de acosa al menor o a la estudiante y lo pierdo todo, bueno nos vemos esta tarde creo que ahora tiene clase con Laxus ¿no? Dile que se venga – -dijo Jerard antes de marcharse.

– si no te preocupes ya se lo dijo nos vemos mas tarde – -le dijo el peli rosa mientras se dirigía al gimnasio.

De camino al gimnasio, Natsu pensaba en lo fácil que era hablar con los adultos, le resultaba demasiado fácil y tenia demasiados amigos adultos, solo tenia dos amigos de su edad, Lucy y Lissana, el resto eran mas adultos que el y el hijo de Macao, Romeo, para Natsu Romeo era el hermano pequeño que nuca tuvo, ya que es hijo único y lo mismo decía Romeo de Natsu cuando estaba con el oji jade, en momentos como esos no sabia si era bueno o malo, por un lado hablas de cosas interesantes con los adultos, pero por otro los de tu edad te marginan ya que eres demasiado maduro en algunos aspectos, gracias a su facilidad para hablar con los adultos se había hecho muy buen amigos de Jerard y Laxus, pero en el caso de Laxus lo conoció cuando Mira lo invito a el y a Lissana a pasar la tarde en el museo, a pesar de su aspecto tan rudo era una persona muy profunda al principio no se llevaban muy bien pero con el tiempo se llegaron a apreciar y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, cuando tuvieron el primer día del instituto en el segundo años los dos se encontraron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Laxus sabia de la situación de Bullying de Natsu pero tampoco podía hacer nada era algo que solo Natsu podía arreglar.

Una vez llego al gimnasio la clase no tardo mucho en empezar, la clase fue algo difícil, hoy tocaba balón prisionero, la verdad era que Natsu tenia muy buenos reflejos y pudo esqueivar todas las pelotas, cosa que le molesto mucho a Loki y Julian, los cuales se cebaron con el, no obstante no consiguieron darle ninguno de los lanzamientos, esto le hizo bastante gracia a Natsu, Laxus se percato de que estaban lanzando le balones a zonas que duelen, entonces paro el juego y dio por terminada la clase 10 minutos antes para que los alumnos fueran a cambiarse al cuarto de baño, como de costumbre Natsu esperaba a que todos se fueran ya que no le gustaba cambiarse delante de todos, ya que una vez que lo hizo se burlaron de sus pequeñas lorzas y eso le dolió, una vez todo se fueron se dirigió a donde estaba Laxus para hablar con él.

– Natsu te has dado cuenta de que esos chicos te lanzaban las pelotas para hacerte daño ¿verdad? – -pregunto Laxus con seriedad.

– lo se pero tengo los reflejos suficientes como para esquivarlas todas, asi que no te preocupes – -le contesto Natsu con una sonrisa.

– dime Natsu porque sigues en este instituto, podrías marcharte y hacer directamente la carrera, por lo que me ha contado Mira, tienes un coeficiente intelectual muy alto deberías de estar en la universidad o en una institución para superdotados ¿porque sigues aquí aguantando todo esto? – -pregunto el rubio con cierta desesperación.

– digamos que aquí hay una persona muy importante para mi, si me marcho ella se pondrá muy triste, yo solo quiero estar a su lado, aunque tenga que ocultarlo, creo que es muy egoísta, bueno me voy a cambiar, por cierto nos vemos esta tarde en _the slayer of fire_ a las 7 Jerard y yo te esperamos no te retrases, adiós – -le dijo Natsu mientras se marchaba al vestuario.

– no te preocupes estaré antes que ustedes – -dijo en voz alta el rubio

El rubio lo observarlo marcharse, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que Natsu Dragoneel era una persona impresionante para su edad, y era eso lo que atraía a todos los adultos, cualquier adulto que tenia contacto con Dragoneel, quedaba impresionado y se hacia amigo del peli rosa inmediatamente, no obstante esto no era lo mismo con los de su clase, todos veían a Natsu como un Nerd y un niño querido por los profesores, y eso molestaba a muchos alumnos, cuando Natsu entro al vestuario, de repente noto como la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo, entonces fue a intentar abrirla pero la habían cerrado por fuera, lo único que pudo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta muchas risas entre ella las de Loki Julian y Sting algunas otras que no pudo identificar.

Entonces Natsu se sentó en el banco y comenzó a llorar, no era la primera ni seria la ultima vez que lo humillaran de esa manera o incluso de maneras mas crueles "mierda porque me tiene que hacer esto, yo no me lo merezco, no merezco ser tratado como una basura solo pro sobresalir en los estudios, no es justo ¿porque sigo aguantando todo este maldito dolor? -es por Luce ella es la única razón por la que no te has cortados la venas o te entran ganas de lanzarte desde la azotea, porque todo el dolor que te hacen esos mal nacido vale la pena cuando ves la sonrisa de Luce.-" el peli rosa al escucharse a si mismo solo pudo sonreír, era verdad el estaba enamorado de Luce y eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir a delante, entonces se levanto del banco y fue a su mochila para llamar a Jerard o a Laxus y que uno de los dos los sacara de allí, pero cuando comprobó su móvil se percato de que tenia un mensaje.

"Natsu-san como de costumbre te ayudare desde las sombras, siento mucho todo lo que pasa pero no puedo hacer nada, dentro del bolsillo pequeño de tu maleta esta una llave con la que podrás salir del vestuario, se despide the white light" al leerlo Natsu se tranquilizo, pero algo le rondaba la mente, fuera quien fuera esa persona, siempre lo ayudaba en cualquier cosa que sus abusones le querían hacer no obstante en otras ocasiones no podía avisar lo, y eso lleva así desde la primaria, Natsu ya tenia sus sospechas de quien era y de sus motivos para ocultarse, pero debía mantenerlas en las sombras hasta que esa persona decidiera mostrarse en persona. Como tenia la llave no tardo nada en salir y dirigirse hacia la siguiente de sus clases, la cual era con el profesor Macao, una vez en casa se sentó en la primera fila como de costumbre, como los pupitres eran de dos personas, el nunca tenia compañía, ya que toda la clase se reía de él y lo marginaban, una vez entro en clase se sentó y espero a que llegara Macao, quien no se hizo esperar.

– haber mocosos, calle un momento o les pongo un examen – -dijo el peli azul para que se callaran, lo cual surtió efecto.

– se que es un poco irregular que la segunda semana entre una alumna nueva al instituto, de normal tendría que esperar al siguiente trimestre, pero debido a sus notas nos hemos saltado esa excepción, así que les presento a su nueva compañera, adelante señorita Strauss. – -dijo el peli azul mirando hacia la puerta.

En ese momento Natsu se quedo helado, acababa de escuchar Strauss "no me digas que es … " sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su amiga entraba por la puerta, debido a que estudiaba fuera de Magnolia apenas podía estar con ella, solo hablaban por teléfono todos los fines de semana y entre semana se enviaban mensajes, verla hay hizo que el peli rosa pensara que debido de ser un sueño, pero rápidamente otra idea apareció en su mente "esta muy guapa mas de lo que recordaba, seguro que hace lo mismo que Luce, cuando se vuelven guapas se alejan de mi ¿sera que mi destino es estar siempre solo?" pensó el peli rosa deprimido.

– mucho gusto me llama Lissana Strauss, es un placer – -saludo cordialmente a todo la clase mientra buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero no tardo en encontrarlo y al hacerlo fue directa hacia él.

– hola Natsu tiempo sin vernos – -saludo la albina con una cálida sonrisa.

– dijo lo mismo Lissana, me alegra volver a verte – -le respondí con una sonrisa sincera "ella no ha pasado de mi esta conmigo, bien parece que por el momento las cosas van bien" pensó el peli rosa para sus adentros.

– disculpe Macao-sensei si no hay nadie que se siente alado de Natsu ¿puedo sentarme yo? – -pregunto en alto.

– sin problemas Natsu no tiene un compañero así que si el no tiene nada que decir no hay problema – -contesto el profesor con una gran sonrisa.

– por mi no hay problema Liss – -le respondió el peli rosa con una de sus sonrisas, cosa que sonrojo a la albina, pero Natsu no se percato de eso.

En ese momento Lissana se sentó al lado de Natsu, mientras toda la clase tenia la mandíbula desencajada y el pensamiento general era "como una chica tan guapa se lleva tan bien con ese estúpido Nerd" en cambio cierta rubia estaba impactada "entonces ella es la famosa Lissana, la verdad es que es muy guapa, y por lo que me contó Natsu ella es bastante inteligente y tiene muchas cosas en común, pero porque me siento tan extraña cuando Natsa habla tan bien de Lisana, por algo que no entiendo me duele el pecho y ciento muchas punzas en el corazón cada ves que él habla de ella de esa manera tan emocionada -es demasiado evidente que estas celosa, ahora es probable que Natsu ya no tenga tiempo para ti- eso no es verdad Natsu y yo somos los mejores amigos y nunca se olvidaría de mi, los dos nos necesitamos -mira que eres tonta, es obvio que Lissana y el son buenos amigos y ella no se avergüenza de hablar con Natsu en publico a diferencia de ti y mucho menos se avergüenza de ser su amiga- eso es mentira yo yo … -mejor calla y mira como la persona mas importante de tu vida se aleja poco a poco de ti" le torturo su conciencia a la rubia mientras observaba como Lissana y Natsu platicaban amenamente, cosa que pe provoco una fuerte opresión en el pecho, cada vez que los veía los comentaban algo y se reían, eso aumento el dolor en si interior he hizo que desviara la mirada, no podía verlos así de juntos, pero ella tenia que mantener las apariencias, no podía ponerse a gritar como una loca y decirle a Lissana que no tocara ni le hablara a Natsu, cosa que deseaba con ansias. Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y cuando acabaron y llego la hora del patio muchos chicos y chicas se acercaron a Lissana.

– hola me llamo Loki, ¿porque no dejas a ese Nerd patético y perdedor y te vienes con nosotros a la cafetería? – -le pregunto el peli naranja de modo seductor, mientras Julian, Sting y unos cuantos mas de clase se acercaban

– tiene razón, no debes de perder tu tiempo con esa cosa, ven con nosotros re cuidaremos bien guapa – -dijo Julian en tono seductor.

– deja solo e ese inútil y mimado de los profesores, si te juntas con el te harás tan inútil como el – -dijo alguien desde detrás de los dos iniciadores de los insultos.

En ese instante Lissana miro a Natsu a los ojos,el peli rosa pudo notar el dolor en los ojos de la albina ,él cual al ver su mirada pensó "parece que a Lissana también le importan las apariencias, volveré a comer solo en la biblioteca porque ¿porque estoy condenado a estar solo en el instituto, sin amigos de mi edad, acaso es mucho pedir?" pensó el peli rosa con tristeza, cosa que percibieron tanto la albina como la rubia que observaba la escena desde lejos "lo sabia una chica tan guapa como ella, también le importan las apariencias, ahora me siento mas aliviada, Natsu estará conmigo siempre, no habrá nadie que se interponga entre nosotros" pensó de manera egoísta la rubia, pero de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Lissana se levanto fuerte del siento y le dio una cachetada a Loki, cosa que sorprendió a toda la clases y al propio Natsu.

– ! COMO LE LLAMEN PERDEDOR, NERD O PATETICO DELANTE DE MI, LES JURO QUE LES ROMPORE LA CARA A CADA UNO DE USTEDES IMBECILES DE MIERDA¡ – -grito muy enfadada y con mucho odio, todo el mundo se había quedado en blanco.

– ¿como te atreves pegarle ¿acaso tanto te importa ser amiga de ese Nerd de mierda? ¿Acaso quieres que arruine tu reputación en el instituto y que se metan contigo? – -pregunto Julian con sorpresa.

– ! ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA LAS MALDITAS APARIENCIAS¡ la personas que juzgan de esa manera solo son escoria, yo no me avergüenzo de ser la mejor amiga de Natsu, así que si no les importa Natsu y yo nos vamos a comer juntos – -dijo la albina mientras agarraba de la mano a Natsu y se lo levaba de la clase. Una vez ya no estaban.

– ¿como es posible que una chica tan guapa y que parecía tan tranquila, reaccione así por ese patético de Dragoneel? – -se pregunto Yukino.

– a saber seguro son novios o algo así, bueno no importa solo es una chica con la que no podre ligar – -dijo Loki sobándose la mejilla en donde Lissana le había dado la bofetada.

– Loki que maduro eres – -dijo en tono embelesado Aries.

Toda la clase estaba en shock como una chica tan tranquila y dulce reaccionara si de violenta, lo mejor seria no acercarse a ella, pensaron muchas chicas y los chicos se quejaron y maldecían a Dragoneel por tener a esa impresionante albina de su lado, cierta rubia estaba ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros ya que estaba pensado, ya que cuando la albina dijo las ultimas palabras, se percato de que la albina la observaba disimuladamente "¿acaso Natsu le a contado lo nuestro?" pensó con preocupación Lucy creía que las cosas entre Lissana y Natus iban mas allá de lo que el mismo Natsu le había contado cosa que la enfurecía inexplicablemente, la rubia necesitaba saber que era lo que el peli rosa no le había contado.

Lucy se sentía muy inquieta por lo ocurrido, aunque no sabia exactamente el porque, no sabia si era por el hecho de que Lissana renunciara a tener buena reputación en el instituto cosa muy sorprendente , o por ser así de agresiva cosa que demostraba su valentía, algo que a Natsu le gustaba o por el hecho de que Natsu la cambie por ella y la saque de su vida para siempre, esta ultima opción dejo sin aliento a la rubia y un miedo irracional se apodero de ella. Y de esta manera llegaba la media hora de recreo.

_**Fin del primer capitulo, por favor dejen sus impresiones en los review´s espero que les guste y dejen muchos, un saludo y los veo dentro de dos semanas en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	3. The slayer of fire

**Hola mis queridos y apreciados lectores, muchas gracias por sus Review :) y a la pregunta que me ha hecho _AnikaSukino 5d_ … en el futuro, pero muy lejos habrá un Lemon bastante inquietante, solo digo eso y una mensaje para _Arien Agarwaen_, personalmente a mi tampoco me gusta el LissanaxNatsu, pero en esta historia es algo que marcara el ritmo, y muchas gracias por tu review :) por cierto en mi anterior Fic Lissana es la peor persona que he creado hasta el momento y deseas pásate y léelo, el fic se llama La cicatriz del dragón**

CAPITULO 2:

Natsu y Lissana después de la escena ocasionada por la albina en clases, se fueron a hablar y almorzar a la biblioteca, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente ya que nadie se pasaba por allí a la hora del descanso a excepción de Levy Mcgarden , ella es alumna de Fairy Tail, pero al igual que Natsu era una chica que le gustaba mucho leer y estudiar y claro eso la hacia poco popular, ademas ella y el peli rosa eran muy amigos desde el año anterior, ellos estaban en la misma clase pero Levy no asistía a la clase, ella estudiaba en la biblioteca siempre cosa que extraño al peli rosa, pero con el tiempo entendió el motivo por el cual ella no iba a la clase. Una vez llegaron a la biblioteca se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, no obstante Natsu era un buen amigo de Levy y ella le habia dado una copia de la llave para ocasiones como esa, entonces entraron y se acomodaron.

– Lissana no sabes lo mucho que me, de que estés en Fairy Tail – -le dijo el oji jade muy feliz.

– yo también estoy muy contenta, sabes me hizo bastante gracia ver la reacción de los idiotas de tu clase cuando los mande a volar jajajaj, sobre todo la cara de ese chico Loki ¿no? – -dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

– la verdad es que pensé durante unos momentos que tu también pasarías de mi, me asuste un poco no quería volver a sentirme solo – -respondió el peli rosa ocultando su mirada debajo de su pelo.

– Natsu, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, nunca lo dudes – -dijo la albina mientras le sujetaba la mano.

– de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, bueno vamos a comer que desde esta mañana que no he podido desayunar y me muero de hambre – -dijo Natsu mientras sacaba su bocadillo.

– tienes razón pero antes de eso, Natsu hay algo que me pregunto desde hace tiempo, si no quieres responder lo entiendo ¿porque llevas esas gafas? Si te las cambiaras o te pusieras lentillas te verías mejor ademas están un poco viejas ¿desde cuando las tienes? – -dijo la albina con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

– buen la verdad es que tengo un buen motivo para llevarlas puestas, ahora que lo pienso nunca te lo he contado verdad? Te gustaría escucharlo? – -pregunto el oji jade.

– claro Natsu – -le respondió con una sonrisa la albina.

Flashback:

un niño peli rosa de cuarto de primaria se encontraba en el baño del colegio, allí se escondía a llorar, estaba solo como de costumbre, peor en esos momentos se escucho como la puerta se abría, entonces se callo para que no le escucharan llorar.

– Natsu soy Luce ¿estas hay? – -pregunto una rubia de unos 8 años.

– "sniff" Luce? "sniff" este … es el "sniff" baño de "sniff" chicos … que haces "sniff" aquí ? – -pregunto el niño de cabellos rosas entre sollozos.

– Natsu no le hagas caso a ese idiota de Loki, el siempre se mete contigo, tu no le hagas caso – -intento consolarlo, pero no serbia de mucho ya que le peli rosa volvió a llorar.

– pe … "sniff" … ro "sniff" … tiene "sniff" razon, a nadie le gustan "sniff" mis ga "sniff" fas, todos se … se han "sniff" reido de mi … y … y me hacen … sentir "sniff" peor– -le respondió entre llantos.

– la verdad es que ami me gustan mucho Natsu, aunque sea solo a mi, Natsu me prometes que siempre las llevaras? – -le pregunto la rubia mientras habría la puerta del retrete para mirarlo a los ojos.

– pero Luce, estas gafas me hacen parecer mas feo – -protesto el peli rosa un poco mas calmado mientras se levantaba del retrete.

– a mi me gusta como te quedan la verdad es que yo te veo lindo, por favor hazlo por mi ¿vale? – -dijo la rubia mientras tendía su mano al peli rosa y se podía ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

– esta bien, te lo prometo Luce, llevare puestas las gafas, sera una promesa de mejores amigos vale? – -le contesto el oji jade con una gran sonrisa mientras correspondía el saludo de la rubia

– si somos los mejores amigos y nunca cambiara– -contesto la rubia mientras correspondió el gesto de promesa del peli rosa.

Entonces la rubia y el peli rosa, con las manos cogidas, salieron del baño, un año después de eso, la madre de Lucy murió y ella comenzó a cambiar.

Fin del Flashback:

– por ese motivo llevo estas gafas, cuando hago una promesa yo la cumplo pase lo que pase – -respondió orgulloso el peli rosa.

– hablando de tu amigita rubia, aun siguen con eso de amigos en secreto no? – -pregunto con mucho interés.

– la verdad es que si, pero eso no es lo peor, cada vez se me hace mas difícil estar a su lado, desde finales del curso pasado esta saliendo con un tal Hibiki, y me cuenta bastantes cosas de su relación con el, la verdad es que cada vez que me dice lo increíble que es Hibiki besando, o lo original que es en las citas se me rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos – -dijo el peli rosa con la voz quebrada.

– Natsu "porque no puedes alejarte de ella y ya esta, no es justo que sufras de esta manera, Natsu si estuvieras enamorado de mi yo podría hacerte feliz" -pensó la albina con tristeza.

– tu lo conoces personalmente Natsu? – -pregunto la albina, saliendo de sus pensamientos

– la verdad es que si, parece un buen chico pero es un poco mujeriego, pienso que tarde o temprano el acabara engañando a Luce – -dijo con desanimo el oji jade.

– Natsu … – -dijo la albina con mucha tristeza por su amigo

– bueno dejemos eso que no tengo ganas de ponerme a llorar otra vez, venga hablemos de otras cosas – -dijo el peli rosa cambiando completamente de tema.

Tal y como sugirió Natsu, Lissana cambio de tema,los dos comenzaron a platicar de las asignaturas, del ultimo libro que habían acabado de leer, entonces la alarma que indicaba el fin del descanso sonó y tuvieron que regresar a su clase, en ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entro cierta peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– anda Natsu estas acompañado eeeee – -dijo la oji marrón con un tono pícaro.

– no … es lo … que pie … nsas ella es solo una amiga se llama Lissana Strauss – -dijo algo avergonzado el peli rosa.

– ¿como que amiga? Soy tu mejor amiga Natsu – -protesto la albina con un puchero.

– lo siento – -dijo el peli rosa arrepentido

– es un placer conocerte soy Levy Macgarden estudio en la biblioteca – -dijo la muchacha estrechándole la mano.

– el placer es mio, la verdad es que Natsu me ha hablado varias veces de ti, gracias por apoyarlo, lo siento casi se me olvida presentarme me llamo Lissana Strauss – -contesto la albina mientras correspondía el saludo.

– ¿Strauss? ¿Eres la hermana de Mira-san? Espera conque tu eres Lissana Natsu también me ha hablado de ti es un placer – -contesto McGarden con una sonrisa

– anda ¿conoces a mi hermana? – -pregunto la albina.

– si es muy amable conmigo me ayuda de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, etooo no deberían de ir a la clase el timbre ya sonó – -dijo la peli azul con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– mierda es verdad y ahora nos toco con Gildarz-sensei, el es muy estricto, venga Lissana nos toca correr si no queremos que nos dejen fuera, adiós Levy nos vemos en la ultima hora – -dijo el peli rosa mientras agarraba la mano de la albina y salían corriendo

– jijijij y si es ella la chica por la que Natsu me … esto se pone interesante – -dijo la peli azul antes de ponerse a ordenar los libros.

De camino a la clase, los dos corrían fuerte por los pasillos de Fairy tail, Natsu tenia agarrada la mano de Lissana, la cual no soltó en ningún momento, muchos que los veía por los pasillos sentían celos de Natsu ya que tenia sujeta la mano de aquella impresionante albina. una vez llegaron a clase su entrada fue épica.

– Siento … la demora … viejo, nos entretuvimos … en la biblioteca – -dijo Natsu entre jadeos debido a la carrera, no obstante lo intento decir en un tono de lo mas natural, olvidando que tenia agarrada la mano de Lissana.

– que no me llames viejo, para ti soy Girldarz-sensei mocoso, ademas no tienes que darme explicaciones es obvio que estabas con tu novia haciendo manitas, así que estas perdonado fiera – -respondió e peli naranja en tono burlón, mientras señalaba con su dedo, la mano de Natsu.

Al primer momento Natsu no lo capto, pero miro a su mano y entonces se percato, tenia agarrada la mano de Lissana y ella estaba muy sonrojada debido a la carrera, y la cercanía con su mejor amigo cosa que puso muy nerviosos a la albina, no obstante el peli rosa no se percato de lo ultimo, en ese instante la mente de Natsu se puso en blanco, pero reacciono cuando noto la mirada asesina y algunos insulto por parte de todos los varones de la clase, la mayoría eran miradas envidiosos, y algunas de las chicas se preguntaban si Natsu Dragoneel escondía mas cosas debajo de aquella fe fachada de Nerd, entre todos las miradas estaba una rubia que desde kilómetros se podía notar su enfado, cosa que asusto a todos los que la rodeaban, estos no sabían el origen de porque estaba así, no obstante el oji jade no se percato de la mirada asesina de Lucy, este estaba concentrado pidiéndole disculpas a Lissana, la cual las acepto sin mas, entonces los dos se sentaron en sus asientos, ambos se veían muy felices, cierta rubia estaba experimentando unos nuevos sentimientos conocidos como celos.

_Ese imbécil de Natsu, como se atreve a hacer ese tipo de escenas en el instituto ¿que no sabe controlarse? Es un idiota, un imbécil, un pervertido, un aprovechado y un degenerado y lo mismo va para esa provechada y fácil de Lissana, que acaso Natsu es tan irresistible que no puede negarse_

-jajaja mira lo celosa que estas, si fíjate bien y recuerda el momento en que con tus estupideces perdiste no solo a tu mejor amigo sino a la persona que mas amas en el mundo-

_eso, … eso no … es verdad, no, no lo es, Natsu y yo solo somo amigos yo no lo amo, mierda tengo que hablar con Natsu cuando regresemos a casa los dos juntos y solos estoy muy confundida, joder espero que no se le haya olvidado por tener a esa niña en su cabeza._ Pensó la rubia con una aura aterradora a su alrededor.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando llego la ultima hora, resulto ser libre, los alumnos si lo deseaban podían marcharse no obstante tenían que tener una buena medie de notas para poder hacer eso, Natsu y Lissana fueron de los pocos que se marcharon nada mas comenzar esa clase , Lucy observo a Natsu y Lissana salir juntos, con cuidado de que nadie se fijara en ella los siguió, pero una chica le llamo la atención, Lucy fingido demencia y dijo que debía hablar con el encargado del gimnasio para una practica de voleibol.

De esta manera pudo escabullirse con éxito, por poco les pierde la pista pero no lo hizo, vio que fueron a la biblioteca, los vio tocar a la puerta y enseguida salio una chica de cabellos azules y cortos los tres parecían estarse divirtiendo. 

_¿Desde cuando Natsu es un Playboy? Lissana y Levy han caído en sus manos, pero que le pasa es que es un degenerado y pervertido, ademas que tiene Levy que no tenga yo, bueno yo tengo mas pecho que ella, porque ellas dos y yo no … Lucy no pienses en eso tienes que hablar con el ya. _Pensó la rubia con cierta ira. entonces los tres se fueron de allí, con cuidado los vio y se percato de que se marchaban del instituto, entonces por instinto le envió un mensaje a Natsu

"Natsu te estoy esperando desde hace rato en el cruce de siempre no vienes?" entonces lo envió, no tardo mucho en recibir la respuesta

"lo siento casi lo olvido, me demorare unos 15 minutos me esperas o te vas a casa?" la rubia al leerlo se enfado mas de lo que ya estaba, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Natsu le hacia esperar por otros asuntos, esto le molesto bastante

"te esperare hoy tenemos que hablar de algo así que date prisa" una vez lo envió Natsu no volvió a responder el mensaje de Lucy, cosa que la disgusto mas, con cuidado de no ser descubierta salio rápido hacia el lugar acordado.

Cuando llego se percato de que aun faltaban 10 minutos para la llegada de Natsu así que se tranquilizo y pensó cuidadosamente en las palabras que iba a decirle, no quería dejarse llevar y decir algo de lo que poda arrepentirse. Una vez estuvo mentalmente preparada se percato de que el peli rosa ya iba con un retraso de 10 minutos, entonces cuando hicieron los 20 minutos de retraso Natsu apareció.

– hola Luce siento llegar tan tarde pero Levy y Lissana no paraban de preguntarme que era lo que tenia que hacer con tanta prisa, ademas me siguieron un buen rato, me toco darles esquinazo te lo puedes creer jajajja – -se rio el peli rosa con una de sus sonrisas.

– vaya parece que te lo pasas bien con tus chicas, tu no me necesitas así que mejor vuelve con tus amigitas, seguro que lo pasas mejor con ellas que conmigo ¿no? – -dijo con enfado mientras le daba la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

– oye Luce ¿que te pasa? estas de muy mal humor hoy, ademas te ves rara – -se quejo el peli rosa mientras se ponía a su altura

– no me pasa nada, al contrario creo que eres tu el que esta raro, todo el día por hay con tus amigitas seguro que han hecho muchas cosas – -le acuso la rubia con ira y doble sentido en sus palabras

– Oye si te has vuelto a pelear con Hibik no lo pagues conmigo, si ese es el caso mejor me marcho ya me arte de escucharte cada vez que te pelas con Hibiki y la mitad de las veces solo me dices que se han pelado y me pides que te consuele, pero nunca me dices el porque de las pelas, Lucy hoy me lo he pasado muy bien y no tengo ganas de discutir así que mejor me voy, cuando se te pase el enfado me llamas, adiós Lucy – -dijo el peli rosa también enfadado acelerando el paso y dejándola atrás.

_¿Que me pasa? es la primera vez que le dijo algo así a Lucy, mierda esto es malo._ Pensó el peli rosa"

En ese momento Lucy vio como Natsu se marchaba a paso rápido.

_Mierda esto no esta bien Natsu nunca se había enfada conmigo._

Pensó preocupada la rubia, la verdad es que ella no solo estaba enfadada por que el peli rosa llegara tarde por estar con sus amigas Lucy se sentía desplazada y eso no le gustaba nada y era cierto de que últimamente tenia muchas discusiones con Hibiki, en la cuales el tema de conversación era Natsu, Hibiki estaba celoso de Natsu, cosa que no entendía Lucy en ese momento pero ahora podía entender un poco a Hibiki, y que por nada del mundo le había dicho al peli rosa el motivo de las peleas, como decirle a tu mejor amigo que estas teniendo problemas de celos con su novio por él, sabia que no tenia derecho pagar su frustración y ese sentimiento tan raro que se apodero de ella esta mañana cuando lo vio con Lissana con el peli rosa sabia que debía disculparse y rápido no podía permitirse perder a Natsu de esa manera tan estúpida. Entonces lo alcanzo y se puso delante de el.

– lo siento Natsu, tienes razón no debía de pagar mi enfado contigo, pero tengo miedo Natsu – -dijo la rubia mientras ocultaba sus lagrimas debajo de su cabello.

– Luce ¡estas bien que te pasa? – -pregunto el peli rosa sin entender el motivo de las lagrimas de Lucy

– Natsu tengo miedo de que me dejes, no de que me cambies por Lissana y Levy, de que ya no este a mi lado, es de eso de lo que tengo miedo yo te aparte de mi vida, lo siento pero yo no quiero que desaparezcas de la mi – -dijo la rubia sinceramente, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar

– lo mismo puedo decir yo Lucy, yo también e tenido miedo ¿sabes? – -le dijo el peli rosa con temor en su voz

– ¿porque deberías de tener miedo, no tienes motivos? – -le pregunto la rubia sin entender las palabras de su amigo

– si que tengo motivos burra, tengo miedo de que tu también te alejaras de mi para siempre, y eso se debe a la cantidad de novios que has tenido desde que empezamos el instituto, en todos esas veces he pensado que me reemplazaras por unos de ellos y me sacaras de tu vida completamente – -dijo el peli rosa conteniendo un llanto que lo amenazaba con salir.

En ese momento la rubia lo vio directamente, era verdad que debido a su decisión, sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo mucho daño a Natsu, ahora que se daba cuenta se sentía mal, pero aun así no podía hacer nada, había trabajado duramente como para tirar su trabajo por la borda, lo único que podía hacer era consolar a Natsu, entonces ella se acerco y lo abrazo, este acto sorprendió al propio peli rosa, quien no tardo en corresponder ese abrazo, la verdad es que hacia bastante tiempo que no se abrazaban.

_Luce me esta abrazando, que bien, huela a vainilla como siempre, pero no es un olor a perfume fuerte como el de las chicas de la clase, es un ligero olor, dios quisiera estar así toda mi vida_ -ademas es muy mullida allí delante no crees?-

! _Pervertida conciencia de mierda cállate no estropees esto¡_ Pensó el peli rosa.

Por otra parte Lucy también estaba en su mundo.

_¿Porque me siento tan tranquila debajo de los brazos de Natsu? Están cálido, sus brazos me transmiten una paz y tranquilidad inmensas ademas de que mi cuerpo se siente extraño, como sino estar así de cerca me pudiera hacer perder la razón, me encantaría estar así durante toda mi vida_ -Lucy reacciona a ti te gusta Natsu, deberías de dejar de negar lo, sino Lissana o Levy te lo podría quitar ¿quieres eso?-

_no pero no puedo estropear mi amistad con el solo por unos sentimientos que creo tener, es algo que no puedo permitir ademas si es verdad tendríamos que mantenerlo en secreto y ya no puedo humillar mas a Natsu, tener nuestra amistad en secreto es suficiente humillación para Natsu, el no lo podría soportar y lo perdería de verdad, ademas el no debe de sentir lo mismo por mi. _ Se dijo la rubia así misma.

Entonces con cuidado los dos fueron deshaciendo el abrazo, los dos estaban muy cerca de la cara del otro, prácticamente podían sentir las respiraciones de cada unos, cosa que les hizo experimentar una fuerte sensación de bienestar, con cuidado, la rubia fue acercándose a los labios de Natsu.

_¿Que mierda haces cuerpo? detente detente_

-a cállate de una vez y admítelo, amas a tu mejor amigo acaso esperas a que otra te lo quite de verdad. Levy y Lissana son bonitas si no lo admites pronto sera tarde-

_mierda tienes razón … yo yo yo lo amo, pero debo de encontrar la manera de declararme y acepte mis sentimientos, seguro que si lo beso conseguiré confundirlo y que mas adelante se me declare._

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de dejarse llevar no obstante en ese momento el móvil del peli rosa sonó, cosa que saco de sus pensamientos a Lucy y al propio Natsu, el peli rosa dio gracias al cielo por esa llamada, sino habría besado a Lucy y las cosas se hubieran complicado mucho entre ellos, fingió demencia y contesto mientras se alejaba de Lucy

– ¿quien es? – -pregunto extrañado el peli rosa ya que no tenia ese numero guardado.

– a hola, no te reconocí, por cierto ya lo avise y dijo que si vendría, entonces nos vemos esta tarde, pero media hora antes de lo que habitamos quedado en _the slayer of fire_ hoy tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, bueno hay nos vemos adiós – -dijo el peli rosa mientras colgaba la llamada.

– ¿quien era Natsu? – -pregunto con cierta molestia ya que pensaba que era la albina, ademas parte de ese molestia se debía a la manera tan abrupta con la que se separo de Natsu cuando estaba apunto de besarse

– emmmm etooo era Jerard, el, yo y Laxus hemos quedado para ir a tomar algo a _the slayer of fire_ – -dijo el peli rosa intentando cambiar de tema ya que lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos lo tenia muy inquieto y nerviosos, necesitaba estar a solas para pensar en lo ocurrido.

– vaya no sabia que te llevaras tan bien con ellos para decirles por su nombre y me sorprende que vayas a beber, eres menor de edad ¿como vas a beber? te echaran si pides alcohol ¿Natsu me estas mintiendo? ¿acaso has quedado con Lissana?– -dijo con un tono de pocos amigos ya que seguía sin creerse las palabras de su amigo oji jade.

– jajaja me has pillado en realidad no era eso, la verdad es que … huy pero que tarde es, me tengo que ir ya nos vemos mañana adiós Luce – -dijo el peli rosa fingiendo locura mientras salia corriendo lo mas rápido que podía a la vez que se reía como un loco.

– ummmm se va a enterar, ahora que tengo claro lo que siento no lo dejare escapar no dejare que ninguna chica se le acerque, creo que podre sabotearlo asta que acabemos el instituto y después seremos novios en la facultad, pero antes me tocara hacerle cambio de imagen, pero lo primero es lo primero – -entonces la rubia saco su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

– ¿Hibiki? Hola como estas, por cierto ¿te apetece salir esta tarde los dos juntos? Si la tengo pensado donde iremos te va a gustar. Entendido te veo a las 6:30 en _the slayer of fire_– -dijo la rubia mientras colgaba la llamada.

– ya veras Natsu te voy a arruinar tu cita con Lissana – -dijo con un aura aterradora.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Lucy, Natsu se tranquilizo y comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda estuve apunto de besar a Luce, bendito Jerard, gracias por llamar_

-acaso eres imbécil, a ti te gusta Luce y estuviste apunto de besar la ¿acaso no es lo que querías?- _no, no es que no lo deseara es solo que …_

-que, que, ¿tienes miedo de su rechazo? Ella también se acerco a besarte y tal como se comporto hoy es evidente que tiene celos de Lissana, deberías darle celos con ella para que Lucy …-

_! UNA MIERDA¡ no voy a arruinar mi amistad con Lissana solo para conseguir a Luce, Lissana no se merece que juegue con sus sentimientos de esa manera, ademas ¿que pasara si Luce me acepta? tendremos que esconderlo verdad, si ahora que somos amigos debemos de llevar cuidado imagínate si somos novios en secreto, mierda no lo entiendes, si eso pasa ya no podre contenerme y acabare haciendo que nos pille, y Luce me odiara por ello_

-entonces … ¿que vas a hacer con esos sentimientos ?-

_es evidente, pienso destruirlo, si de verdad Luce quiere estar conmigo ella renunciara a estar en secreto_

-parece que soñar es gratis, siguen pensado en eso y veras como te acabas estrellando contra la cruda realidad ademas aun no sabes lo que sientes de verdad por Lissana, antes de lanzarte con Lucy aclárate con Lissana últimamente has tenido sueños húmedos con ella ¿me equivoco?

Dijo su corazón, era cierto, ya no sabia que pensar Natsu estaba en una encrucijada sentimental, no sabia que era lo que debía de sentir.

Eso fue lo ultimo que se dijo así mismo, por suerte para el ya esta en casa, lo único que hizo fue ir directamente a la cocina para comer ya que se moría de hambre, las emociones de ese día lo habían extenuado demasiado. Por suerte para el peli rosa sus padres se encontraban en el trabajo, una vez acabo de comer se fue a su cuarto a descansar un rato, cuando entro, se lanzo a la cama y se puso a dormir. Tardo casi 2 horas en despertar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde, ya eran las seis y ni siquiera se había duchado, así que rápidamente saco una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros que tenia por hay y se fue a duchar, lo hizo tan rápido que se olvido de ponerse las gafas y uno de sus característicos sacos de lana, ademas de peinarse el cabello con la raya al lado.

Una vez estuvo listo salio rápidamente de su casa, sin percatarse de que cierta rubia lo observaba desde la distancia.

_Mierda casi me descuido y pierdo a Natsu, es raro no vestía como de costumbre y ni siquiera se había peinado, tenia el cabellos revuelto, dios se lo veía tan, no ahora no es el momento._

Pensó la rubia sonrojada, Lucy había acordado que llamaría a Hibiki para decirle la hora, no obstante tendría que seguir a Natsu para que no se encontraran , ella tenia la imperiosa necesidad de perseguir y saber que estaba haciendo Natsu. El peli rosa llego con 5 minutos de retraso, como no llevaba las gafas tardo un poco en reconocerlos, Natsu no podía distinguir a la gente a mas de 1 metro de distancia, a partir de esa medida, la cara de todas las personas las veía borrosas, por suerte pudo localizarlos en seguida.

– siento haber tardado chicos, pero me quede dormido y me duche muy rápido – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Natsu de verdad eres tu? – -pregunto el peli azul con tono de incredulidad.

– etooo si ¿que pasa? – -pregunto el peli rosa con preocupación.

– te ves muy diferente a lo usual, como decirlo … – -intento explicar el rubio

– te ves mas atractivo, Natsu porque no vas así al instituto, estoy seguro de que serias bastante popular entre las chicas – -dijo Jerard a modo de consejo.

– la verdad es que lo he pensado en varias ocasiones pero dijo para que me dejen de acosar y burlarse de mi, pero ¿la gente me apreciara por lo que soy o por mi aspecto? Yo quiero amigos de verdad, no unos imbéciles que juzgan mi apariencia, por ese motivo me visto tan formal o como dirían ellos, de Nerd, si alguien quiere ser mi amigos, que lo sea porque me muestro tal como soy en realidad, no por una ilusión creada por el pelo a mi forma de vestir, prefiero estar solo antes que mal acompañado – -finalizo el peli rosa a modo de reflexión.

– sabes tienes razón, cuando te conocí me pareciste muy callado, pero cuando comenzamos a hablar fue diferente, tu aspecto no me sorprendió, es mas me pareciste algo insignificante, pero la manera en la que hablas, como decirlo, notaba el fuego en tus palabras, cuando Miraba me hablaba de ti no lo entendía pero cuando te escuchaba hablar lo entendí, y comprendí que eres una gran persona, por eso hay que ir mas allá de las apariencias si te hubiera vista como estas ahora, te habría ignorado, porque hubiera pensado, este es el típico niñato engredo, estoy seguro que ni te habría prestado atención – -concluyo el rubio con seriedad.

– ajajaja Laxus tu siempre tan franco, pero gracias, venga chicos vamos a divertirnos, por cierto que tan con tu "chica" – -pregunto en un tono pícaro el peli rosa.

– ¿m … i mi … chi … ca? – -pregunto un Jerard muy sonrojado.

– no jodas que Jerard tiene novia, jajajaj mira como se ha puesto, venga cuéntanos – -dijo Laxus con mucha curiosidad.

– he bueno, como lo digo, ella y yo, ella y yo … – -decía un Jerard extremadamente nervioso

– !suéltalo ya idiota¡ – -gritaron al unisono el peli rosa y el rubio.

– no le he dicho nada – -dijo Jerard con una aura depresiva.

– ¿porque no? – -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

– porque a ella le gusta un amigo mio, muy cercano, me lo acaba de decir hace unas horas, no tengo posibilidades de declararme y por lo que me ha contado esta tarde iba a quedar con él para confesarse – -concluyo casi con resignación.

– que mierda, lo siento Jerard – -dijo el peli rosa apenado.

– ¿no vas a pelear por ella? – -pregunto el rubio intrigado.

– la verdad es que no debería de hacerlo, si lo hace se estará saltando el código de los colegas ya que el chico que le gusta es un amigo tuyo, podría meterse en un lio muy grande – concluyo el peli rosa.

– ¿código de los colegas? Espera ¿eso no es de como conocía vuestra madre? – -pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

– y que eso no quita que sea valido en la vida real ¿no crees? – -rebatió el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– eso es verdad, sabes tienes razón no me voy a deprimir por esa tontería. Como decirlo no es como si me hubiera enamorado de ella en el sentido platónico y profundo, fue mas un cuelgue – -dijo el peli azul con unos sonrisa.

– ahora que lo pienso, ¡ustedes alguna vez tuvieron algún amor platónico? – -pregunto Natsu con interés.

– bueno yo si, el mio por suerte me correspondió – -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

– enserio ¿Mira es tu amor platónico? – -pregunto Jerard con intriga.

– la verdad es que si, la conozco desde hace muchos años, fuimos amigos y compañeros de clase, un día me di cuenta de que no podía parar de pensar de ella y con el tiempo me enamore profundamente de ella – -finalizo el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– tkksss que cursi Laxus, teniendo ese aspecto de tipo duro y diciendo eso, no pega contigo – -se burlo el peli azul.

– ! A CALLAR ¡ – -dijo un avergonzado rubio

– y que me dices tu Jerard, creo que había una chica de tu pasado que te traía loco, ¿que paso con ella? – -pregunto el peli rosa con mas curiosidad

– no jodas de verdad, cuenta cuenta – -dijo un animado Laxus

– bueno nos separamos cuando teníamos 11 años, como saben soy huérfano, ella y yo nos conocimos en el orfanato, ella me cuidaba cuando los otros niños me pegaban, era muy fuerte, por eso le puse el mote de Titania, un día fue adoptada repentinamente y se fue, no me dio tiempo a despedirme, fue muy duro ya que antes de que se marchara me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, fue muy duro no poder decirle lo que sentía y me dolió por bastante tiempo , pero … ella ya es el pasado chicos, como decirlo fue de esos primeros amores de crio un recuerdo puro de algo que pudo ser – -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– joder que profundo – -dijo un conmovido peli rosa.

– antes de que se marchara ¿no tuviste oportunidades para decir lo que sentías? – -pregunto Laxus.

– tuve varias oportunidades, pero siempre me avergonzaba o algo nos interrumpía y lo dejaba para otro momento– -respondió el peli azul con resignación

– bueno ¿y como se llamaba? – -pregunto con mucha curiosidad el peli rosa.

– ella se llamaba Erza Scarlet – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– que apellido mas curioso ¿no? – -dijo el rubio.

– la verdad es que Scarlet fue algo que decidí yo, antes de que ella me defendiera se burlaron de su color de pelo pero yo el dije que ami me gustaba el color escarlata de su pelo y de hay surgió Scarlet porque era peli roja, le dije que asi me seria mas fácil recordarla y es verdad, me pregunto como le ira – -dijo el peli azul mientras perdía su mirada en la nada.

– queridos clientes ahora mi hermana y compañera, Erza Alberona Scarlet debutara hoy como cantante, disfrútenlo, se despide Cana Alberona – -anuncio una morena, por el alta voz desde detrás de la barra.

– !¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡ – -dijeron los tres chicos muy sorprendidos

En ese momento, todo el mundo observo como una muchacha peli roja se acercaba al escenario y se sentaba, al lado suyo llevaba una guitarra española, entonces acerco su micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

– buenas tardes, me llamo Erza Alberona Scarlet, y ahora tocare y cantare, Mask, del grupo Aqua timez versión castellana, se la dedico a una persona que fue muy preciada para mi pero que por cosas de la vida no pude despedirme , disfrútenla – -dijo la peli roja, mientras se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba a tocar.

**¿En donde puedo encontrar un **

**corazón que no tenga ninguna**

**herida? Me pregunto el viento**

**mientras soplaba rozando**

**mi cuello.**

**No tengo ninguna buena respuesta**

**a esa pregunta. La gente tiene una sola **

**vida y hacer todo lo posible**

**para seguir hacia delante.**

Cuando dijo esa parte, los amigos de Jerard voltearon a verlo, la verdad es que el destino es complejo, cuando observaron la reacción de este, estaba muy sorprendido ella sin saber que él estaba allí le estaba dedicando una canción, cosa que lo conmovió

**Después de ser golpeados por esa**

**primavera tan verde, justos nos abrimos**

**paso entre el resplandor del verano**

**espero que la felicidad**

**inunde el camino que elegiste,**

**para que podamos volver a **

**iluminar los caminos de los **

**demás algún día.**

**Quiero que vivas sin nubes,**

**así que no odies esta lluvia ocasional**

**quiero que vivas sin mentiras,**

**no tienes porque preocuparte **

**por mi soledad.**

En ese momento se aprecio como la cantante, derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas, cosa que conmovió a todo el publico, el peli azul, también sin saber porque comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sentía que esas lagrimas iban dirigidas hacia ella

**Tu cuerpo existe con el propósito**

**de llevar el amor**

**que esta oculto en tu interior**

**siempre, desde siempre**

**desde el día en que tu naciste**

**tu, yo y todos los demás**

**vamos a la deriva sin ser**

**capaces de decir nada.**

**Esperando que algún día**

**nuestras palabras sean oídas.**

**Incapaces de encajar la soledad,**

**ya que nos sentimos impotentes**

**desde esa soledad, nos vamos despidiendo**

**de una estación tras otra.**

**El deseo de morir lentamente,**

**abrazados a la tristeza**

**se va haciendo un hueco**

**en mis pensamientos.**

**No queremos estar**

**donde estamos, sin ser capaces**

**de escapar a otro lado**

**no queremos ser quienes**

**somos, sino convertirnos**

**en otra persona.**

Al decirlo miro al publico, la manera de cantar de aquella chica estaba llegando asta el corazón del todo el publico, en especial a Jerard, ya que sentía que cuando cantaba le hablara a él directamente en cada letra, Jerard recordaba todos su infancia con esa chica peli roja

**Por este momento, llevamos**

**puesta una mascara sonriente**

**¿que es lo que realmente deseamos?**

**Descansando tumbados en**

**la hierva después de haber**

**llorado un poco, observe el inmerso**

**cielo azul, llore lagrimas de felicidad**

**al ver el sol brillar una ves mas.**

**No necesito una maquina del tiempo,**

**solo necesito guardar el presente**

**pero, pero soy incapaz de**

**dejar mis lamentos**

**me quede sola al intentar**

**encontrar una persona que no esta,**

**me hice pedazos al intentarlo**

**si, así es espero poder encontrarlo**

**en lo que me queda de vida.**

En ese momento, Jerard sintió la necesidad de acercares al escenario, cosa que hizo poco a poco, su cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones y no podía controlarse.

**un recuerdo tuyo hay en mi,**

**no hay palabras para describirlo**

**ese recuerdo empieza a bailar,**

**en ese mar lleno de nuestros recuerdos**

**quiero que vivas sin nubes**

**así que no odies esta lluvia ocasional**

**quiero que vivas sin tristeza,**

**así que no te preocupes por mi soledad.**

**aquel día me contraste en mi soledad oscura**

**y me abrazaste para no sentirme sola**

**y yo llore, me dijiste que lo hiciera,**

**siempre he aparentado fortaleza aunque**

**la triste realidad es que yo siempre**

**siempre he querido llorar junto a ti**

En ese momento, Jerar, recordó, cuando unos niños se burlaron de Erza por no tener el peli rojo, ella salio corriendo, y el peli azul la siguió, se quedo a su lado y la abrazo y le dijo que a él le gustaba mucho su color de pelo, cuando recordó eso las lagrimas aumentaron en su rostro, en ese momento ya estaba muy cerca del escenario, no obstante Erza aun no podía verlo porque tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras cantaba la ultima estrofa.

**quiero poder sonreír, sin usar esta mascara**

**que cubre mi corazón.**

Entonces la peli rojo dejo de cantar y abrió los ojos, la imagen que tenia delante de ella la impacto, había un chico de cabellos azules con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho,bastante guapo, mirándola fijamente, cosa que la sonrojo, y se percato de que tenia lagrimas en su rostro, la ver eso, el recuerdo de aquel niño llorón del orfanato vino a su mente, no podía creerlo, era él, parecía imposible necesitaba comprobarlo si era el de verdad o solo una ilusión creada por su mente , pero el se adelanto.

– ¿Scarlet? – -dijo el joven de cabellos azul incrédulo.

– Jerard … – -contesto ella sin creérselo, entonces esbozo una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al peli azul.

_**Hola gracias por leer hasta aquí, te informo que el próximo capitulo estará dentro de 2 semanas desde hoy, espero que puedas esperar y si te ha gustado deje tu Review, michas gracias por leer :)**_


	4. NO PIENSO VOLVER A BEBER ¡¡¡

_**Hola mis apreciados lectores, se que están esperando dos semanas por cada capitulo y me disculpo por la espera, pero quería hacerles un anuncio, a partir del capitulo 5 todos serán semanales a si que por favor esperen y continúen apoyando mi fic con sus review´s, y sin mas les dejo con él.**_

Capítulo 3: ! NO PIENSO VOLVER A BEBER DE ESA MANERA ¡

– ¿Scarlet? – -dijo el joven de cabellos azul incrédulo.

– Jerard … – -contesto ella sin creérselo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al peli azul.

En ese momento se quito la guitarra con prisa, se levanto de la silla, bajo del escenario y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que afloraron en aquel momento, Jerard quedo sorprendido, pero enseguida correspondió con fuerza el abrazo de la peli roja, entonces los dos rompieron el abrazo y se miraron.

– ¿de verdad eres tu? – -pregunto la peli roja con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– ese era mi linea, ha pasado mucho tiempo Erza – -le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– es verdad, tenemos que ponernos al día de muchas cosas Jerard – -le respondió la peli roja con una cálida, sonrisa.

– vaya, vaya Erza no sabia que ya hubieras conseguido un nuevo novio – -dijo una peli castaña que apareció de la nada.

– Si … si … len … cio … Cana el … el es un viejo amigo mio – -dijo la peli roja muy avergonzada.

Al escucharlo Jerard se apeno un poco, pero enseguida se animo ya que parecía que Erza no tenia novio y eso le daba oportunidades.

– vaya Jerard, lo que es el destino eeee , mira que encontrarte con la chica de la que estabas tan enam … – -Natsu no pudo acabar la frase ya que el peli azul le dio un golpe en el estomago a Natsu, aprovechando que Erza estaba distraída mientras discutía con la peli castaña

– casi me jodes imbécil, por el momento no le he dicho nada – -le susurro el peli azul mientras Natsu intentaba recuperarse

– Jerard ¿quienes son ellos? – -pregunto intrigada la peli roja debido a la cercanía con Natsu.

– bueno te los presentare, el el Laxus Dreyer, profesor de educación física en el instituto de Fairy tail, y el que esta en le suelo recuperándose de un dolor de estomago repentino, es Natsu Dragoneel, un buen amigo mio – -finalizo las presentaciones.

– un placer – -dijo el rubio estrechando la mano a la peli roja.

– lo mismo dijo – -respondió ella, correspondiendo el saludo.

– bueno como los dos deben de ponerse al día, los dejamos que hablen, por cierto nuestro amigo Jerard, no tiene novia – -dijo un peli rosa recuperado, vengándose por el golpe que el peli azul le había propinado

– ! NATSUUU¡– -le grito un Fernandez muy sonrojado el peli rosa.

Al escucharlo, Erza pensó "genial no tiene novia, tengo que aprovechar eso".

– Erza aun tienes tiempo libre antes de la siguiente actuación así que aprovéchalo y habla con tu amigo – -insinuó Cana con picardía.

– bueno Jerard sino te importa estar un rato conmigo, dijo no quiero molestarte a ti ni a tus amigos – -dijo la peli roja un poco apenada.

– no te preocupes por nosotros, ustedes pasenlo bien, bueno Laxus, vamos a tomar ese especial de cerveza y alitas picantes ¿te parece? – -dijo el peli rosa intentando darle privacidad a su amigo.

– claro, pero a esta ronda invito yo – -dijo el rubio poniéndose en marcha para dejar intimidad a esos dos.

– esta bien, pero a la siguiente tardada la pago yo, ya que solo me como las alitas – -y de esta manera los dos se alejaron de los jóvenes.

– bueno Jerard, dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida después de que me marchara del orfanato? – -pregunto la peli roja, con curiosidad.

– bueno, yo fui adoptado por una familia muy acogedora, me costo adaptarme pero lo conseguí mis padres fueron muy cariñosos, cuando entre al colegio me hicieron un test y me dijeron que era superdotado y tenia muy buenas aptitudes para ser profesor, así que decidí convertirme en profesor, y lo conseguí en tiempo record en menos de 4 años. Actualmente estoy de profesor en el Instituto de Fairy Tail, he conseguido hacer un par de amigos de verdad, en resumen me han ido bien las cosas, quitando una que paso hoy, el resto esta bien y dime ¿que ha sido de ti? Por cierto ¿como es que tienes como apellido Scarlet? – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

– la verdad es que yo misma quise conservarlo era mi ultimo recuerdo de ti así que pedí por favor que me dejaran conservarlo. Y bueno mi vida no ha sido tan interesante como la tuya, yo aun sigo estudiando, me gusta cantar y tengo el sueño de convertirme profesora de canto y música, bueno dime ¿que malo te paso para que te arruinaran el día? – -pregunto con bastante curiosidad.

– bueno la chica por la que me había colgado, ella se llama Milliana, me ha dicho que le gustaba un amigo mio, su nombre es Simon, la verdad es que me deprimí un poco, pero sabes, al verte de nuevo se me ha pasado el bajón que tenia – -le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

– ¿de verdad? – -pregunto con cierto sonrojo la peli escarlata.

– de verdad, por cierto, se que es un poco brusco preguntarte pero ¿tienes a alguien que te guste o tienes pensado salir con alguien ?– -pregunto el peli azul intentando confirmar sus pensamientos.

– la verdad … es que ayer rompí con mi ex-novio – -contesto la peli roja con una sonrisa de alivio.

– ufff en estos casos, no se si decir lo siento, o me alegro por ti, bueno quiero decir que ... etooo, lo siento estoy un poco nerviosos jejejej – -rió nerviosamente Jerard a la par que se sonrojaba.

– bueno en este caso es bueno que te alegres por mi, bueno dijo, el era muy baboso y le tiraba los tejos a muchas chicas, y claro me arte, sabes ahora estoy seguro de que hice bien al romper con el en vez de intentar repara nuestra relación – -dijo la peli roja con alegria.

– ¿porque lo dices? – -pregunto con mucha intriga.

– Erza te toca cantar de nuevo, sube al escenario – -dijo Cana desde otro lado de la barra.

– entendido, te veo luego Jerard y te cuento– -se despidió la peli roja para subir al escenario.

Erza subió al escenario, se sentó, se acomodo la guitarra y se acerco el micrófono.

– buenas noche, la siguiente canción que tocare sera Harukaze de Scandal, versión español, se la dedico a una persona especial que esta hoy aquí junto a mi, disfrútenla.

**Antes de que tengas que partir**

**yo siempre pensare en cosas**

**que guarde, hoy como el día de ayer**

**riéndonos los dos, siento mi corazón**

**latir, la brisa fresca la siento ya,**

**yo nunca quiero dejarte ir,**

**eso es lo que quiero yo decir,**

**no se porque no sale de mi.**

**Hasta mañana ese es nuestro a dios**

**bajo los arboles caminare yo**

**y me acuerdo de nuestros sueños**

y como en la primera vez, Jerard se había quedado embobado escuchando la voz de aquella peli roja, no podía explicarlo, cada palabra que decía lo hipnotizaba.

**los pétalos de flores, bailan en la brisa**

**por mi roto corazón, enfrentar mis**

**sentimientos es lo que debo hacer**

**no importa que clase de dolor**

**ataque mi corazón, lentamente yo**

**descubriré lo que hay allí, detrás de**

**esa puerta, con seguridad.**

**Nosotros dos somos tan diferentes**

**pero desde cuando, (repite)**

**es que comenzamos a estar juntos**

**somos mas que similares ahora**

**pero la verdad es, que nos hicimos uno**

**la noche en que lloraste tu,**

**yo estaba allí abrazándote,**

**nos miramos y entendimos,**

**lo que hay que hacer para aquel papel.**

Esa palabras le hicieron recordar cuando en el orfanato realizaron una obra de teatro, la bella durmiente, a los dos les toco los protagonista, partir de esa obra los dos se hicieron aun mas cercanos de lo que eran desde que se conocieron en el incidente del pelo de Erza, ignorando lo que sintieron cuando se besaron, ocultaron esos intensos sentimientos debajo de un fuerte sentimiento de amistad.

**Verte pasar sin mirar a tras**

**he decidido dejar todo atrás**

**perdón pero lo tengo que hacer**

**los pétalos de flores, se están balanceando**

**como mi corazón, solo para que no puedo olvidarlo,**

**en la brisa que mantiene, mis sueños secretos**

**yo caminare, siguiendo tus pasos**

**para que podamos sonreír otra vez.**

En ese momento la peli roja miro directamente a Jerard, el cual también la observo, sabia perfectamente, que era lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ¿se atreverían a dar ese paso?

**Nadie mas, es tan especial como tu**

**lo eres, solamente tu eres, quien me**

**podrá salvar.**

**Los pétalos de flores, bailan en la brisa**

**por mi roto corazón, encarar mis sentimientos**

**es lo que debo hacer, no importante**

**que clase de dolor ataque mi corazón**

**yo estaré aquí, hasta lo ultimo**

**en la brisa que mantiene, mis**

**sueños secretos, yo caminare**

**siguiendo tus pasos, el futuro nuevo**

**pronto empezara.**

Una vez acabo de tocar, todo el publico aplaudió con euforia, todos estaban contentos por escuchar a la peli roja, muchos chicos fueron a hablar con ella para intentar ligarse la, cosa que no le gusto a Jerard, entonces el se acerco.

– eres increíble Erza-san ¿podrías darme tu numero? – -dijo un muchacho moreno muy descaradamente.

– lo siento , pero me lo dará a mi, Erza tu y yo estamos predestinados – - contesto un chico rubio un poco mas bajo que él.

– etooo yo, yo … – -la peli roja no sabia que hacer, aunque fuera muy fuerte, en este tipo de cosas era muy tímida.

– Erza cariño vamos nuestra cena nos espera – -dijo cierto peli azul que apreciaron de la nada y le agarro la mano derecha de la peli roja

– Jerard … – -contesto sonrojada

– disculpa quien te crees que eres para llamar cariño a Erza – -preguntaron los dos chicos que molestaba a la peli roja.

– soy el novio de Erza y como sigan intentando ligar con ella, decorare el suelo con sus cara ¿me entendieron? – -dijo Jerard con una aura aterradora mientras acercaba a la peli roja a su lado

– ! Si señor ¡ – -dijeron los dos chicos antes de salir corriendo asustados.

– muchas gracias por quitarme a esos pesados de encima – -agradeció la peli roja con una sonrojo que igualaba al de su cabello.

– de … nada, Erza yo … – -el peli azul estaba muy nervioso, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero estaba muy nerviosos.

– dime … – -contesto con esperanzas de escuchar lo que anhelaba, desde hacia años, ya que desde que se marcho del orfanato supo que la amistad que tenían iba mas allá, era amor.

En ese momento el peli azul se quedo en blanco, no sabia que decirle, esto molesto un poco a la peli roja, pero no podía reprochárselo, el siempre fue muy cerrado a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, mientras tanto, al otro lado de la barra, Natsu, Cana y Laxus observaban la escena.

– mierda, Jerard, lánzate ya – -dijo un impaciente Laxus.

– joder Erza, eres una inútil, haz algo – -rogó la peli cataña.

– "suspiro" creo que tengo que actuar, ese cabrón me pagara un mes de alitas picantes – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se dirigía con cuidado hacia aquella zona.

– oye ¿que planea tu amigo? – -pregunto un poco preocupada la peli castaña.

– si se trata de Natsu seguro que nada bueno, solo observemos. – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

En ese momento Jerard y Erza estaban, relativamente cerca, ya que desde que el peli azul espanto a esos chicos aun tenia agarrada su mano, peor inconscientemente agarro la otra mano de la peli roja, el intentaba decir algo peor los nervios se lo impedían, esto puso nervios a la peli roja.

– creo que voy a ver a Cana luego hablamos – -dijo con decepción, mientras se separaba del peli azul.

– espera Erza, por favor – -dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos de manera seria.

– di … di … me – -dijo sonrojada al verlo isa de serio.

– lo siento estoy muy nervioso y lo que quiero decirte es que, Erza yo desde hace mucho tiempo he estado ena … – -en ese instante alguien empujo de manera brusca al peli azul.

Este empujón hizo que accidentalmente Erza y Jerard se besaran, los dos entraron en shock, no obstante, Erza comenzó a profundizar el beso, Jerard lo correspondió sin dudarlo, a causa de un accidente los dos disfrutaban de la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, gradualmente el beso se hizo mas apasionado los dos se saboreaban con fuerza, como si el otro fura a desaparecer en cualquier momento, la necesidad de respirar se apodero de ellos y tuvieron que alejarse unos milímetros.

– … morado de ti – -dijo Jerard, concluyendo la frase que dejo a medias.

– yo también estoy enamorada de ti – -respondió la peli roja muy contenta mientras lo abrazaba.

– que bonito – -dijeron todos los que estaban alrededor de los protagonistas de esa escena.

– creo que mejor nos vamos yo ya he acabado pro hoy – -dijo la peli roja avergonzada.

– eee creo que si, acompáñame a despedirme de mis amigos y nos vamos juntos – -dijo el peli azul aun sonrojado, por la vergüenza.

– cla … claro – -respondió aun avergonzada la peli roja.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la barra, se encontraba, Natsu, Laxus y Cana, charlando de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

– chico me gusta tu estilo, toma una jarra grande cerveza invita la casa – -dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

– gracias pero aun soy menor de edad – -dijo el peli rosa con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– no pasa nada soy la propietaria del bar, tu solo bebe y disfruta – -le respondió Alberona con una sonrisa.

– "suspiro" supongo que hasta que no me la beba y acabe no me dejaras en paz ¿no? – -pregunto el peli rosa con cansancio.

– jajajaja exacto pequeño – -contesto de manera picara Cana.

– bien en ese caso, Laxus dame las alitas picantes, Cana necesito unas cuantas almendras puedes darme unas a cuentas de la casa por favor – -pidió Natsu con una sonrisa que invitaba al desafió.

– entendido – -dijeron los dos, mientras se dirigían a por los pedidos de Natsu.

En ese momento, llegaron Erza y Jerard los cuales venían cogidos de la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

– oe Natsu, nosotros nos vamos, te veo el lunes en clase – -dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

– sin problemas y tomaran precauciones jajajaj – -se burlo el peli rosa.

– idiota no digas cosas así – -dijo avergonzado Jerard.

– creo que tu "amiga" estaba pensando en "eso" – -señalo el peli rosa.

En ese momento Jerard se percato de que Erza tenia la cara muy roja y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, cosa que le gusto al peli azul esa actitud resaltaba esa inocencia que le gustaba, Natsu se acerco a Jerard y le dijo en voz baja.

– Jerard, me debes una ¿lo sabes no? – -le dijo el peli rosa.

– supongo que fuiste tu quien me empujo ¿verdad? – -contesto con una sonrisa.

– exacto, sino habrías tardado una eternidad, bueno parece que hay vienen mis pedidos, adivina me voy a beber una jarra grande de cerveza para celebrar lo tuyo – -le dijo el peli rosa a un sorprendido Jerard.

– haber chico ya tienes las alitas picantes la cerveza en una jarra grande y 10 almendras, ahora cuenta porque has pedido el pollo y las almendras – -pregunto la Alberona intrigada.

– bueno las alitas picantes es para tener el estomago lleno ademas con la cantidad de grasa el alcohol no me afectara tanto, y según una noticia que leí hace tiempo que al menos 7 almendras bajan el mareo del alcohol, voy a comprobarlo – -sonrió desafiante el peli rosa.

– eres interesante chico, voy a presentarme adecuadamente, soy Cana Alberona, un placer conocerte – -dijo la peli castaña acercándose a él y dándole dos besos en las mejillas

– encantado, soy Natsu Dragoneel – -correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

– y dime ¿cuantos años tienes? – -pregunto la Alberona.

– 14 para 15 – -respondió el peli rosa mientras se llevaba las primeras alitas picantes a la boca.

– ummmm un yogurin me encanta y dime ¿hay alguien que te guste? – -pregunto seductora-mente mientras dejaba ver gran escote.

– la verdad es que si, y ella me gusta bastante– -contesto acabándose las alitas muy rápidamente.

– es una lastima te habría enseñado muchas cosas – -se quejo la muchacha de cabellos marrones

– jejeje quien sabe, si la chica que me gusta no estuviera en mi vida aceptaría tu oferta con mucho gusto – -contesto a modo de broma el peli rosa

– ummm me encantaría que eso pasara pequeño– -contesto la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

– uuuuuuu váyanse a un hotel – -dijeron Erza, Jerard y Laxus en tono de burla

– oye ¿no notas algo raro? aparte de estos dos inmaduros (dijo señalando a Laxus y Jerard) – -pregunto el peli rosa extrañado.

– si lo he notado desde hace rato, es como si alguien nos mirara con mucha rabia, bueno dejémonos de paranoias ya acabaste la alista ahora las almendras y la cerveza ¿no? – -dijo la chica interesada en la teoría de Natsu.

– venga Natsu de un trago – -animo el peli azul, que aun no se había marchado.

– eso eso, venga Natus tu puedes – -dijo el rubio.

– aunque no nos conozcamos mucho, animo Natsu – -dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa.

– gracias chicos, espera Jerard ¿tu no deberías de haberte ido con Erza? – -dijo el peli rosa extrañado.

– ¿y perderme la primera vez que tomas alcohol? Ni de broma ademas incluso Erza se a animado a verte si de animado, tomártela de un solo trago – -le respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa

– bien, entonces allá va – -dijo el peli rosa mientras comenzaba a beberse la cerveza.

No tardo mucho ya que literalmente se la bebió de un trago.

– impresionante, era una jarra grande de cerveza fuerte y se la bebió de un trago, tienes mis respetos Natsu – -dijo la peli marrón mientras subía su pulgar en señal de aprobación

– ufff estuvo amarga pero no me afec … mierda que mareo jajajajaja, supongo que mi técnica no sirvió del todo jajajaj – -contesto un peli rosa medio borracho medio cuerdo

– al contrario, deberías de estar frito en el suelo ahora mismo – -le dijo Jerard con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– bueno … creo que es tarde … son las 8 y .. media que uuuuu pero tarrrrdeeee, sera ... sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa todos … ya veras mañana en le instituto – -se quejo el peli rosa con cierto mareo y borracho

– tienes razón, bueno nos vemos chicos – -dijo el peli azul mientras se marchaba

– espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Natsu – -dijo la peli roja mientras salia agarrada de la mano de Jerard.

– bueno, te acompañare hasta tu casa Natsu – -dijo el rubio ayudando al peli rosa a levantarse

– no hace falta Laxus … ummm puedo solo, bueno voy a … correr para que … quemar el alcohol, mañana no me hagas correr mucho cabrón, seguro que me sentiré mal, adiós Laxus, adiós Cana-chan – -se despido el peli rosa mientras salia corriendo.

– adiós Natsu – -dijeron los dos a la vez mientras este se iba rápido.

– jajajaja Natsu ya estaba borracho se cree que mañana hay clases – -se burlo el rubio.

– oye Laxus no te burles de él en tu primera vez le pediste luchar a Mira y encima te gano, por cierto ¿tu crees que tenga alguna posibilidad con Natsu? – -pregunto la peli castaña

– asalta cunas, tienes casi 10 años mas que él, pero quien sabe, la verdad es que ya me imaginaba que a él le gustaba alguien pero ya te diré mas adelante. Bueno me marcho mi prometida me espera adiós – -dijo Laxus mientras se levantaba y se iba del local.

– adiós y dale recuerdos a Mira – -dijo Cana desde la barra

– claro, después de todo fue gracias a este local y a ti, por el cual pude declararme a ella – -contesto el rubia mientras se marchaba de la barra

El peli rosa corrió con fuerzas, pero el mareo se apodero del él, hubo una parte en la que tuvo que detenerse, debido a las ganas de vomitar, entonces vomito lo que había comido en ese momento, tuvo que sentarse y descansar un poco, pero en ese momento, cierta rubia apareció.

– venga Natsu levanta, mira que solo por una cerveza estés así – -dijo una rubia molesta

– ¿Lucy? ¿Como sabes lo de la cerveza? ¿Como es que estas aquí? – -pregunto confuso el peli rosa.

– hoy quede con Hibiki, y coincidimos en le local en el que estabas con los senseis, parece que lo pasaste muy bien – -replico con molestia, mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

– y tu como la pasaste, seguro que te estuviste dando de besos con Hibiki tooooodoooooo el raaaaatooooo – -respondió con cierto tono de molestia.

– la verdad es que hemos roto – -le contesto mientras lo apoyaba en su hombro

– lo siento Luce, no se que decir – -dijo el peli rosa apenado.

– no te preocupes, la verdad es que no me importa mucho, creo que lo supe desde hace tiempo, ademas a el le gusta otra chica, nuestra ruptura se un cumulo de cosas, tonto suyas como mías – -le respondió la rubia mientras se ponían en camino.

– el es tonto por gustarle otra chica tu eres increíble, espera ¿tu también tenias motivos para cortar con él? Pero decías que estabas encantada – -dijo el peli rosa confundido.

– no te preocupes ahora vamos a tu casa necesitas descansar – -dijo la rubia sonrojada por el comentario del peli rosa, tuvo que desviar su mirada para no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba, entonces recordó lo sucedido con Hibiki hace unas horas

Flashback:

cierta rubia estaba esperando en la entrada de The slayer of fire, Natsu ya había entrado así que no tenia que preocuparse de que el peli rosa la pillara justo en la entrada, entonces Hibiki llego algo apurado.

– lo siento Lucy, me entretuve con una amiga – -dijo el muchacho de cabellos ocre.

– no pasa nada, venga entremos – -dijo la rubia apuran dolo.

Una vez entraron, Hibiki se percato de que su novia actuaba raro, miraba a todas partes como buscando a alguien, y cuando lo encontró se alejo y se puso en un sitio donde no los pudieran ver, una vez sentados en una mesa del fundo, Hibiki miro en dirección en la cual Lucy había visto y lo que vio le hizo darse cuenta del motivo de su cita con al rubia, tuvo que resignarse y hacerse el loco.

– Lucy ¿porque vas con un gorro de lana y las gafas de sol, aquí dentro? – -pregunto con cierta sospecha de las intenciones de la rubia.

– no es por nada así que no te preocupes, ahora disfrutemos de estar los dos a solas – -le respondió la rubia.

– queridos clientes ahora hará su debut una compañera mía, ella se llama Erza Alberona Scarlet y debuta como cantante, disfrútenlo, se despide Cana Alberona – -anuncio una morena, por el alta voz desde detrás de la barra.

– ! QUEEEEE ¡ – -se escucho en la mesa del peli rosa, la rubia ser sobresalto, ya que los observaba todo el rato.

"menos mal que Natsu no ha quedado con la guarra de Lissana, dios me estoy volviendo una loca acosadora, me doy miedo" pensó la rubia con cierta preocupación. Entonces la chica de cabellos rojos comenzó a cantar, tanto Lucy como Hibiki, quedaron impresionados de la voz de esa chica y se perdieron en su voz, Lucy inconscientemente, miro a Natsu y al verlo, de la manera en la que iba vestido y la manera en la que se comportaba quedo hipnotizada "dios desde cuando Natsu es tan atractivo, la verdad es que no me había percatado de que sin esas gafas y esa ropa tan formal, es bastante guapo" penso la rubia al verlo, pero ella no sospechaba de que su novio miro hacia donde estaba mirando y lo que vio no le gusto nada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia, cosa que le facilito lo que ya desde hace semanas tenia pensado pero no estaba seguro, el quería salvar su relación con Lucy, pero sus sentimientos no fueron los suficientemente fuertes, una vez acabo la canción, llamo la atención de la rubia.

– Lucy, lo siento pero creo que lo nuestro debe de acabar hoy – -dijo en tono serio.

– Hibiki se que hemos tenido problemas pero … – -dijo la rubia sorprendida intento aparentar tristeza ya que tenia una cosa menos que hacer para estar cerca de Natsu.

– Lucy se sincera contigo misma, a ti te gusta Natsu, sino porque has venido a seguirlo, creo que deberías de estar con él en vez de conmigo – -le respondió el chico de manera madura

– Hibiki el solo es mi … – -intento mentir la rubia pero fue cortada por las palabras de su ahora ex-novio

– mejor amigo, hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiéndote, reacciona y acepta lo que sientes, aparte de lo de Natsu la verdad es que a mi me gusta otra persona – -respondió el chico de cabellos ocre desviando la mirada.

– ¿es Jenny cierto? – -pregunto con suspicacia.

– ¿pero cuando te has dado cuenta?– -pregunto sorprendido el ex-novio de Lucy.

– a ella le has gustado desde que me la presentaste, la manera en que te mira y la que tu la miras, es obvio que acabaría pasando – -contesto con una sonrisa la rubia.

– entiendo, bueno creo que aquí ya no tengo nada, espero que aceptes tus sentimientos Lucy, adiós – -dijo el chico antes de marcharse, aunque hubiera roto con ella, se sentía feliz de poder corresponder los sentimientos de la chica que le robo un beso hace una semana. Hibiki no quería engañar a Lucy, de manera que decidió esperar a romper con ella para corresponder los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Entonces la rubia se quedo solo en la mesa que había escogido, ella se quedo en una especie de estado de shock, no podía creer las palabras de Hibiki, y de manera inconsciente miro a Natsu, quien estaba feliz y sonriendo con sus amigos, verlo así de contento hizo que si corazón se acelerara, en ese momento aquella peli roja volvió a cantar, y Lucy se dejo llevar por la letra de la canción, no sabia porque pero cuando estaba cerca de Natsu su corazón se aceleraba y se tranquilizaba en esos momentos, era algo que hasta ahora no había podido describir, se paso todo el rato observando a Natsu, después de la canción vio que su peli rosa dijo algo, enseguida este se acerco y empujo a Jerard cosa que le sorprendió cuando se percato de que su profesor estaba besando a la cantante, su rostro se torno carmesí y desvió la mirada. Lucy se acordó de Natsu y lo miro, la rubia se percato de que su peli rosa estaba hablando con la chica que estaba detrás de la barra.

Lucy se acerco un poco para escuchar la conversación que tenia con aquella chica de cabellos castaños, entonces escucho toda la conversación que tuvo ella con Natsu, "pero como se atreve esa puta a decirle esas cosas a mi Natsu, yo la mato la mato, esa zorra de mierda" pensó la rubia mientras su cuerpo hirvió de una ira repentina al escuchar el descaro con el que se insinuaba a Natsu, cada palabra y la manera en que Natsu le seguía el juego hicieron caer en cuenta de una cosas, unos fuertes y dolorosos celos, justo cuando iba a acercarse, vio que tanto la morena y el peli rosa miraba a todos lados como intentando encontrar a alguien, entonces la rubia se escondió y con cuidado salio de "The slayer of dragon" una vez fuera se quedo esperando a que le peli rosa saliera del establecimiento, entonces una voz en su interior le hablo "¿porque estas esperando como una loca peligrosa a que salga y este solo? -evidente se bebió de un trago esa cerveza y puede marearse a mitad de camino no quier oque le pase nada- ya ya tu lo que quieres es aprovecharte de el y besarle eres una pervertida -que noooo eso eso dijo no no no es eso" en ese momento vio que Natsu y Laxus-sensei salían del local, al parecer Natsu volvía solo a su casa, cosa que le permitiría a Lucy estar con él.

Fin del Flashback:

Una vez acabo de recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde, la rubia se percato de que ya habían llegado a la casa del peli rosa, no obstante vio que las luces estaban apagados.

– Natsu dame las llaves, al parecer tus padres aun no llegan – -dijo la rubia con cierta alegría

– va … va … l … e – -contesto un borracho peli rosa.

Este se busco en los bolsillo y encontró las llaves, Lucy las cogió y abrió la puerta, con cuidado lo fue llevando hasta su cuarto, una vez allí lo recostó en su cama y se sentó a su lado.

– que haría yo sin ti, mi Luce – -dijo un sonrojado Natsu, a causa de la bebida y de la cercanía de su amiga rubia.

– no … di … gas ton … teri … as – -respondió una sonrojada rubia mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol para poder observar a Natsu

En ese momento la rubia sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a los labios de Natsu, a pesar del fuerte olor a alcohol y del olor a vomito, no quería apartarse, justo cuando su boca estaba cerca de la de su amigo y entonces los beso. El roce de sus labios fue efímero, no obstante fue lo suficientemente intenso como para que Lucy se sonrojara y quisiera profundizar el beso pero Natsu reacciono y hablo.

– esto debe ser un sueño, la Luce de verdad, no me besaría. – -dijo con voz triste.

Entonces Natsu cayo dormido en su cama, cosa que decepciono a la rubia, pero entonces una idea surgió en la mente de la rubia "de verdad vas a salir con Natsu, te avergüenzas de él como amigos ¿crees que lo soportaras de novio? Ademas que es eso de sabotearlo ¿crees que si Natsu se enterara te podría perdonar? Te odiaría con todas sus fuerza, si no lo ha hecho por tu petición de ocultar su amistad, ahora si te odiara de verdad" entonces la rubia despertó, ella no quería dañar lo, ni tampoco pedirle tener una relación en secreto, la dignidad de Natsu no lo soportaría, el orgullo del peli rosa valía mucho mas que eso, rápidamente salio de la casa de este, su cuerpo le pedía que corriera con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su casa.

Y de esta manera la noche paso rápida para Natsu pero Lucy tuvo una lucha interna durante varias horas hasta caer agotada. A las 11 de la mañana del sábado, Natsu comenzó a despertarse. "mierda me duele la cabeza ! no pienso volver a beber de esa manera ¡" se gritó mentalmente el peli rosa mientras se levantaba de su cama, una vez en pie se percato de que a su lado habían unas gafas de sol de diseño, las reconoció enseguida, eran de Lucy, cosa que le extraño, el apenas se acordaba de como había llegado a su casa, cabía la posibilidad de que Lucy le ayudara a llegar, entonces busco su móvil y le puso un mensaje ya que no se sentía bien si hablaba.

"hola Luce, ayer estuviste en mi casa?"

" hola Natsu ¿porque los dices?"

"buenos tus gafas de sol están aquí, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de casi nada"

"la verdad es que te encontré tirado en el suelo y te acompañe a casa, te encuentras bien?"

"bueno no mucho me duele un poco la cabeza pero se me pasara, estas libre hoy por la tarde?"

"lo siento las chicas de clase me han llamado para ir de compras"

"ok, entonces me haré una maratón de como conocí a vuestra madre, bueno nos vemos el lunes"

El peli rosa no recibió contestación de Lucy, pero no le importo, aveces sucedía, que ella no le contestara el ultimo mensaje, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Entonces se dirigió al baño y se aseo, un vez estuvo listo bajo a la cocina, pero antes de entrar se topo con una nota de su madre.

"buenos días cariño, no quisimos despertarte cuando nos íbamos así que te dejo esta nota, como sabes tu padre y yo somos partidarios de la libertad, pero ve con cuidado y no te pases bebiendo, la elección es tuya, bueno hoy los dos llegaremos sobre las 5 de la tarde, asi que tendrás que prepararte la comida, bueno un beso cariño" al leerlo Natsu dio un gran suspiro "es normal que los dos estén ocupados, después de todo ser abogados es un trabajo exigente, bueno voy a desayunar" y de esta manera la mañana paso relativamente rápido para el peli rosa, después asearse y de desayunar, y tomarse unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, su puso a ver la tele, pero como no había nada interesante, subió a su cuarto para utilizar el portátil mientras estaba metido en su cama. Mientras esperaba a que se cargara el capitulo de inicio de su maratón de Como conocí a vuestra madre, aprovecho para llamar a Lissana.

– hola Lissana, ¿como estas? – -pregunto el peli rosa animado

– hola Natsu, la verdad es que un poco aburrida, no se me ocurre nada que hacer – -contesto con cierto tono de aburrimiento

– perfecto, yo estoy igual, te apetece venir a mi casa después de comer? – -pregunto el peli rosa

– esta bien, así de paso hablamos de algo que quería decirte hace tiempo – -contesto la albina con un tono de emoción

– ¿de que se trata? – -pregunto el peli rosa intrigado

– aaaa lo sabrás en su momentos, bueno nos vemos mas tarde bye – -se despido la albina dejando al peli rosa con la duda

– adiós Lissana, luego nos vemos – -contesto el peli rosa para luego colgar la llamada.

Una vez acabo de hablar con ella, se puso a ver el capitulo, cuando acabo se preparo la comida, como no estaba de ánimos para algo difícil, solo hizo un arroz relleno, le puso, guisantes, maíz dulce, bacon cortado en cuadros, huevos revueltos y lo alineo con pimienta picante, ajo y perejil. Cuando estuvo lista se fue a comer a su cuarto para seguir viendo la serie en su portátil.

La tarde paso rápidamente y la llegada de Lissana era inminente pero cierto peli rosa estaba pensativo "mierda voy a estar a solas con Lissana en casa ¿porque me pongo tan nervioso de repente? se que me gusta Lucy pero ¡porque me siento tan extraño Y confundido cuando pienso en Lissana? mierda ¿y si es algo mas que amistad? Natsu céntrate hoy debes de aclarar tus sentimientos con Lissana" pensó el peli rosa con determinación, en ese mismo instantes cierta albina de cabellos cortos se dirigía a casa del peli rosa "venga Lissana, hoy es el día en el que le dirás a Natsu lo que sientes y conseguirás alejarlo de esa maldita rubita que lo esta amargando" pensó la menor de las Strauss.

_**Si has llegado hasta aquí deja tu Review, mi preciado lector y gracias por tu tiempo.**_


	5. Natsu y Lissana, verdaderos sentimientos

_**Hola de nuevo mis muy preciados lectores si ya se que todos quieren que actualice cada semana y eso llegara pronto lo prometo, cuando llegue al capitulo 5 siguiente sera la semana siguiente y ya no tendrán que volver a esperar 2 interminables semanas para leer uno nuevo lo juro y bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten y ya saben dejen sus muy preciados Review´s los cuales me dan mas fuerza y motivación para escribir, un saludo y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**_

Capitulo 4: Natsu y Lissana, verdaderos sentimientos

Cierto peli rosa estaba en su cuarto acabando de vestirse, como de costumbre, se vestía con su chaleco de lana y llevaba puestas sus gafas, y en esta ocasión se peino el peli con raya, una vez estuvo listo, se prepara para la llegada de su amiga, en el fondo estaba nervioso, es verdad es estaba enamorado de Lucy, pero Lissana le hacia sentir cosas diferentes, y necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos y hoy era el día indicado para poner en orden sus sentimientos pasara lo que pasara el debía de aclararse y a pesar de eso continuar hacia delante, en ese instante llamaron al timbre, Natsu bajo rápidamente y le abrió la puerta.

– hola Lissana, pasa – -dijo el peli rosa de manera agradable.

– gracias, Natsu – -respondió con una sonrisa la albina.

Entonces los dos entraron en la casa, Natsu se llevo a Lissana a su habitación, para estar mas cómodos.

– vaya tu habitación es tal y como había imaginado – -dijo la albina con una amplia sonrisa.

– no se si debería de tomármelo como un cumplido o un insulto – -dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero.

– jajaja Natsu yo nunca te insultaría, tu era mi mejor amigo – -respondió ella con un sutil sonrojo.

– gracias, etooo Lissana yo … – -dijo Natsu intentando, buscar las palabras adecuadas.

– anda si tienes varios mangas de Bleach – -dijo la albina mientras se dirigía hacia la estantería.

– "menos mal, bueno hablaremos un rato y luego se lo diré" si la verdad es que durante el mes ahorro y luego me compro unos cuantos en el F´nac, es una lastima que el anime de Bleach tenga algunas cosas censuradas del manga, pero que se le va ha hacer – -dijo con resignación el peli rosa.

– tienes razón – -contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces los dos comenzaron a charla, de animes y mas cosas, como el instituto y los deberes, se pasaron bastante tiempo hablando, y sin darse cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Natsu había estado evitando decirle lo que sentía a la albina, pero eso se acabo.

– Lissana, tengo hago que decirte – -dijo de repente muy serio el peli rosa.

– yo también Natsu, por favor deja que yo lo diga primero – -dijo la albina con una mirada tierna.

– vale, comienza – -dijo el peli rosa, con resignación

– gracias, sabes Natsu, desde que nos conocimos me he sentido muy a gusto contigo, eres uno de los poco amigos que tengo que no se burla de mi pasión por la lectura o me busca por mi cuerpo, sabes, durante este tiempo, he sentido cosas, no estoy seguro pero creo que yo … yo … yo estoy enamorada de ti – -finalizo la albina con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

– Lissana es como si estuviéramos conectados y lo que has dicho es prácticamente lo que estoy sintiendo pero somos amigos y no esta bien pero si de verdad los dos sentimos lo mismo enton … – -el peli rosa no pudo acabar la frase porque fue cortado los labios de la albina.

Natsu estaba en estado de Shock, no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendido

"pero que raro se siente, no es como me lo imaginaba, se supone que cuando es la persona que te gusta cientos de sensaciones recorren tu cuerpo pero no siento nada es mas me resulta un poco desagradable, bueno parece que ya se que es lo que siento de verdad por ella lo malo es que haré a partir de ahora nuestra relación va a cambiar, pero ahora ¿como lo digo que no he sentido nada con su beso? Si ella de verdad esta enamorada de mi la voy a destrozar mierda porque me pasa estoy son una escoria" pensó el peli rosa.

"puaggg sabe a picante fuerte, pero que me pasa porque no estoy sintiendo nada peor ¿porque no estoy sintiendo lo que siento en mis fantasías?, lo estoy besando y la verdad es que es algo incomodo. Frió y algo ¿desagradable?, no sera que …" pensó la albina aclarando sus sentimientos. El beso no duro mucho ya que se separaron los dos nada mas pudieron.

–¿ porque? ¿Porque no he sentido nada al besarte? – -se pregunto en voz alta la albina horrorizada.

– espera ¿dices que no has sentido nada por mi en ese beso? – -pregunto el peli rosa descompuesto

– Natsu yo, la verdad no se que decir pensé que los sentimientos que tenia por ti eran de amor pero me equivoque y ahora nuestra amista … Natsu no puedo corresponderte– -dijo la albina decepcionada y triste ya que pensaba que por su estupidez había perdido a su mejor amigo

– ¿porque lo dices? – -pregunto el peli rosa extrañado.

– como que porque lo dijo, es que caso no te das cuenta de que no estoy enamorada de ti yo creí que lo estaba pero parece que confundí mis propios sentimientos, y ahora te estoy confundiendo mas Natsu yo lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos un tiem … – -decía la albina con mucho dolor, pero las risas de Natsu la cortaron y la dejaron sin habla

– jajajajaajajaj, gracias al cielo por un momento me asuste, la verdad es que me ha pasado igual, ha sido muy raro, sentí como que no estaba bien y fue algo, sin ofenderte, asqueroso – -respondió el peli rosa relajando la tensión.

– ! QUEEEEE ¡ ¿tu también? Menos mal, creo que lo que los dos hemos sentido, solo fue una ilusión pasajera confundimos nuestra amistad con algo mas, gracias a dios, la verdad es que ha sido raro, Natsu das unos besos muy malos – -se burlo la albina.

– jajaja mira quien habla, la verdad es que el tuyo también fue feo, deberías de practicarlo mas – -se burlo el peli rosa.

– tu igual, pero por favor no me lo pidas a mi es una responsabilidad demasiado grande – -le contesto un poco seria.

– no me vengas con sarcasmos, la verdad es que yo, yo tenia pensado practicarlos con Lucy – -admitió sonrojado.

– oye la final que pasa con ella, tienes pesando decirle lo que sientes por ella? Por cierto se la vio muy celosa cuando me conoció el viernes – -afirmo al albina

– me temo que no, ella solo tenia miedo de que la reemplazara y dejara de ser su paño de lagrimas, bueno que te parece si nos dejamos de esto y salimos un rato, la verdad es que estar encerrado casi todo el día me esta desquiciando – -admitió derrotado el peli rosa.

– claro que si – -respondió la albina con una sonrisa, entonces los dos bajaron al piso de abajo y se encontraron con la madre de Natsu, cosa que extraño al peli rosa.

– hola mama, ¿cuando llegaste? – -pregunto extrañado el peli rosa.

– hola cariño, la verdad es que llegue recién, buenas tardes Lissana – -dijo la peli castaña con amabilidad.

– buenas tardes señora Dragoneel espero que haya tenido un buen día – -dijo la albina correspondiendo la amabilidad de ella.

– la verdad es que ha sido un día agotador he tenido varios juicios pero ya acabe, por cierto ¿hoy ha venido Lucy a casa? – -pregunto la madre extrañada.

– no ¿por que lo preguntas mama? – -pregunto intrigado el Dragoneel.

– no por nada solo creí verla por aquí cerca– -dijo la madre de Natsu haciendo memoria

– etoo, mama hoy Lucy no pudo estar qui, me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, a lo mejor te has confundido. – -reflexiono el peli rosa.

– bueno es probable no tenia las gafas de lejos puestas así que pude confundirla con otra persona, y díganme ¿que hacia los dos a solas en el cuarto eee? – -pregunto con una mirada picara.

– nada, descubriendo que, no solo la quiero como amiga – -respondió sinceramente le peli rosa.

– Natsu pero yo no ... – -dijo la albina avergonzada, pero Natsu la corto.

– no eres mi amiga, te considero mi hermana – -respondió con una de sus sonrisas.

– este Natsu – -dijeron las dos chicas, con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas (estilo anime).

Los dos se quedaron hablando con la madre de Natsu un rato, luego de eso, se dieron cuenta de que eran las 7 de la tarde, entonces Lissana le dijo a Natsu que tenia que volver a su casa para hacer todos los deberes para no tener nada el Domingo, entonces Natsu la acompaño a su casa y los dos se despidieron con una abrazo, nada mas llegar a su casa, se fue a la ducha, una vez salio de esta y se puso su pijama, fue a su cuarto, para coger el teléfono y hablar un rato con Lucy.

– ¿Luce? ¿Como te fueron las compras? – pregunto el peli rosa contento

– a hola Natsu, bueno, no me fueron tan bien como pensaba – -contesto la rubia con una voz apagada

– ¿estas bien? ¿No sera que te peleaste con Hibiki de nuevo? – -pregunto el peli rosa sin recordar lo ocurrido el viernes

– no es eso, el y yo rompimos el viernes, se nos junto todo y claro antes de hacernos daño decidimos dejarlo eso ya te lo conté cuando le lleve a casa– -dijo la rubia con la voz aun mas apagada

– etooo Luce, siento no haberme acordado de verdad, sabes que si necesitas llorar estaré allí para ello, así que dime si lo necesitas ¿vale? – -se ofreció amablemente el peli rosa con esperanzas de poder consolarla y ayudarla ya que no le gustaba verla o escucharla llorar

– no te preocupe, la verdad pensé que me afectaría mas pero no es el caso, bueno tengo que colgar que me llaman para cenar, por cierto el lunes, no me esperes ve directamente al instituto – -dij la rubia apunto de llorar, cosa que noto el peli rosa

– Luce estas bien, te noto extraña, te ha ocurrido algo verdad ¿quiere que vaya a verte? – -pregunto el Dragoneel con preocupación

– no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien, así que tranquilo, bueno es cierto que estoy un poco deprimida por lo de Hibiki pero ya se me pasara, te prometo que no esa nada grave, bueno te dejo adiós – -Lucy finalizo la llamada si esperar a la despedida de Natsu

Natsu no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Lucy le había colgado, la verdad es que esa actitud de la rubia, le extrañaba bastante, Natsu estaba al cien por cien seguro de que le ocurría algo, pero como buen amigo no iba a presionarla para que se lo contara, entonces decidió relajarse y utilizar el portátil para ver algunos animes. Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba una rubia, sentada en su cama, ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, y el motivo era cierto peli rosa.

Flashback:

Lucy se dirigía hacia la casa de Natsu, ella quería hacerle una visita sorpresa, de manera que le mintió con eso de que las chicas de clase la habían llamado para ir a hacer unas compras. la rubia no había paso muy buena noche debido lo todo lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que no podía estar separada de Natsu y debía de decirle lo que sentina cuanto antes, ademas ella sabia que no seria rechazada, debido a las palabras del Natsu ebrio, y como dicen los borracho y los niños pequeños solo dicen la verdad, y Natsu a su manera cumplía los dos requisitos, la actitud aveces infantil de Natsu cuando estaba con ella, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, en el fondo ella estaba feliz de que nadie conociera al verdadero Natsu, ya que detrás de esa fachada de Nerd se escondía un autentico playboy en potencia, ese secreto se lo llevaría Lucy a la tumba ya que creía que si se descubría la verdad de Natsu, se lo podrían quitar, pero por otra parte ella deseaba cambiar a Natsu para poder dejar de esconderse, en esos momento en su interior se debatían dos fuertes pensamientos muy contradictorios, uno era cambiar a Natsu para que deje de ser un Nerd, cosa que seria imposible ya que el peli rosa se negaría y el otro pensamiento era ocultar la verdad de su físico para que ninguna chica se lo arrebatara.

Pero hoy no era el día de pensar en eso, por fin después de una dura batalla consigo mismo, acepto los sentimientos que tenia hacia Natsu y estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo en publico. La rubia ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Natsu, ella quería sorprenderlo de una manera original, verlo de espaldas y taparle los ojos diciendo ¿quien soy?, así que utilizo la llave que en su momento Natsu le había dado, para casos de emergencia, con cuidado de no ser descubierta, abrió la puerta y entro en al casa de los Dragoneel, Lucy quería darle un susto a Natsu a la vez que lo quería sorprender, supuso que estaría en su cuarto así que subió con cuidado, pero justo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de Natsu, la cual estaba entre abierta, se percato de que alguien estaba con Natsu, entonces se concentro y escucho parte de la conversación que Natsu mantenía con aquella persona, Lucy la identifico enseguida, ya que se acordaba demasiado bien de esa molesta voz.

– gracias, sabes Natsu, desde que nos conocimos me he sentido muy a gusto contigo, eres uno de los poco amigos que tengo que no se burla de mi pasión por la lectura o me busca por mi cuerpo, sabes, durante este tiempo, he sentido cosas, no estoy seguro pero creo que yo … yo … yo estoy enamorada de ti – -al escuchar esas palabras Lucy se tenso, su cuerpo empezó a sudar frió, y un miedo irracional se apodero de su pecho a la vez que la respiración se le dificultaba

– Lissana es como si estuviéramos conectados y lo que has dicho es prácticamente lo que estoy sintiendo pero somos amigos y no esta bien pero si de verdad los dos sentimos lo mismo enton … – -Lucy se percato de que Natsu había sido cortado, entonces decidió asomarse a ver, y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

La escena que tenia delante de ella, la perturbo, Lucy sintió como cientos de espadas ardiendo atravesaban su corazón y lo hacían desaparecer, Natsu estaba besando a Lissana esos segundo que lo observo le parecieron días, no espero a que se separaran, automáticamente, bajo las escaleras y se marcho, una vez estuvo fuera, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que corriera con todas sus fuerzas, y así lo hizo, en su cuerpo estaba alterado al igual que su mente en la cual se repetía la escena que acababa de ver una y otra vez.

"alto deténganse por favor, no Natsu ¿porque? ¿No me querías? ¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente para ti? Porque la besas si es a mi a quien quieres, no esto debes de ser una pesadilla -¿vez lo que has conseguido? Si hubieras admitido lo que sentías por Natsu mucho antes, el ahora estaría contigo, claro el no iba a esperar a que tu lo aceptaras, ningún chico cuerdo en su situación lo haría, lo has hecho Lucy Hearthfilia, has alejado a la persona que mas amas en el mundo por mantener tu apariencia social nunca debiste de anteponer tu egoísta deseo por encima de la persona de la que siempre estuviste enamorada-"

esas ultimas frases se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría con fuerza, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sus lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, cuando llego a su casa, fu directamente a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía parar sus lagrimas y sus llantos de agonía, mas bien no quería necesitaba desahogarse el dolor era demasiado intenso como para dejar de llorar, sin darse cuenta paso varias horas llorando, entonces su móvil empezó a sonar, lo miro y vio que era Natsu, durante unos instantes dudo en cogerlo, pero no quiera que Natsu se diera cuenta de que le pasaba algo a pesar de esto ella debía seguir actuando, así que se tranquilizo y contesto la llamada

– ¿Luce? ¿Como te fueron las compras? – - "Natsu porque? ¿porque te sigues preocupando por mi cuando ya tienes a esa maldita de Lissana, tus amables palabras son doloras"

– hola Natsu, bueno, no me fueron tan bien como pensaba – - "como me iban a ir, solo eran una mentira para sorprenderte, pero la sorprendida fui yo"

– ¿estas bien? ¿No sera que te peleaste con Hibiki de nuevo? – - "porque sigues insistiendo en preocuparte por mi, por favor detente y aléjate de mi, solo quiero dejar de amarte para que no me duela mas"

– no es eso, el y yo rompimos el viernes, se nos junto todo y claro antes de hacernos daño decidimos dejarlo – - "claro el rompió conmigo porque desde hace tiempo el se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti, pero es demasiado tarde, yo ahora solo puedo alejarme de ti"

– etooo Luce, siento no haberme acordado de verdad, sabes que si necesitas llorar estaré allí para ello, así que dime si lo necesitas ¿vale? – - "no quiero tu compasión, no la necesito, por que si me la das e aferrare a la esperanza de que puedes ser mio, pero eres la persona mas importante para mi, así que por favor se feliz con esa maldita de Lissana y déjame … sola ... para siempre"

– no te preocupe, la verdad pensé que me afectaría mas pero no es el caso, bueno tengo que colgar que me llaman para cenar, por cierto el lunes, no me esperes ve directamente al instituto – - "ya no volveremos a caminar juntos al instituto, ya que si lo continuamos lo único que haré sera dañarme mas y no quiero eso, me he convertido en una loca solo por creer que tendría tu amor"

– Luce estas bien, te noto extraña, te ha ocurrido algo verdad ¿quiere que vaya a verte? – - "no ya no seas amable conmigo te lo ruego no quiero tu amabilidad, yo no quiero esto, no quiero sentirme tan patética como me siento ahora, he conseguido todos mis objetivos en el instituto, pero si no estas a mi lado de que me sirve todo"

– no te preocupes de verdad estoy bien, así que tranquilo, bueno es cierto que estoy un poco deprimida por lo de Hibiki pero ya se me pasara, te prometo que no esa nada grave, bueno te dejo adiós – - "si este es un adiós, me alejare de ti poco a poco, para que no notes como voy desapareciendo de tu vida"

la magistral actuación de Lucy surgió poco efecto en el peli rosa, a pesar de que ella intentaba ocultar su dolor debajo de una mascara de poca tristeza, pero en la realidad estaba profundamente deprimida de tal manera que su apetito desapareció y la sensación de soledad se apodero de ella, la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, el dolor y la tristeza eran tan fuertes que en cualquier momento sentía que su cabeza le reventaría, Lucy se sentía traicionada, pensaba que Natsu la había engañado

"¿porque piensas que te ha engañado ee? ¿Acaso lo que dijo en su momento no era verdad? Tu no puedes aceptarlo como novio, no estas preparada, es normal que el busque a otra persona y aunque lo estuvieras, tendrías el valor necesario para ver como pierdes por todo lo que has luchando por este tiempo"

esas palabras le taladraban la cabeza y le dolían mas que la escena que presencio por la tarde, por suerte para ella, su padre hoy trabajaba hasta muy tarde, así que pudo llorar todo lo que pudo, lloro durante horas hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente se despertó bastante tarde, sobre las 11 de la mañana, una vez se levanto se fue al baño a asearse y bajo al salón para intentar desayunar y justo allí se encontró a su padre.

Fin del Flashback

Lucy se encontraba en el salón intentando desayudar, desde ayer no había podía comer nada, su cuerpo estaba débil, tanto por la falta de alimentos como por el disgusto sufrido ayer por la tarde, su padre, el cual la observaba todo el rato se preocupo de ella.

– Lucy, estas enferma, tienes mal aspecto – -pregunto su padre muy preocupado.

– tranquilo papa, es solo que tuve mala noche, eso es todo, hoy necesito descansar, así que venga quien venga le dices que no puedo recibirlo ¿vale? – -pregunto con una cara llena de melancólica.

– hija te has peleado con Natsu ¿verdad? – -pregunto su padre en tono incisivo.

– ¿porque lo dices? – -pregunto un poco nerviosa.

– porque el es el único que viene a verte, mira Lucy, cuando te sientas con ánimos de contarme lo que ha pasado me lo dices, yo no quiero presionarte a que me lo cuentes? Ahora desayuna un poco y descansa, por cierto ¿has hecho los deberes? – -hablo su padre intentando disolver la tensión

– no te preocupes papa, los hice todos el viernes nada mas llegar del instituto, y gracias por no presionarme papa, te lo agradezco mucho – -agradeció la Hearthfilia.

Después de desayunar, poco ya que el disgusto le había quitado el hambre, subió a su cuarto a intentar dormir, pero cuando consiguió dormirse, soñaba una y otra vez con aquella escena, intentaba detenerlos, pero ellos no la escuchaban y se besaban mas apasionadamente, a lo largo de la tarde Lucy se despertaba empapada en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos y un fuerte mareo, la verdad es que lo estaba pasando bastante mal, el domingo para Lucy fue el peor de su vida, pero no sabia que ese día seria uno de los mas fáciles que afrontaría en este año.

Después de una extraño fin de semana, llego el lunes por la mañana, mucho alumnos del instituto Fairy Tail se dirigían hacia su destino con resignación, entre ellos se encontraba cierto peli rosa, el cual tenia la cabeza en las nubes por culpa de su amiga rubia.

"Luce ¿que sera lo que te esta ocurriendo? ¿Acaso ya te has cansado de mi? ¿Es posible que este ocurriendo algo mas que no sepa? Mierda que esta pasando aquí" se reprocho con frustración, y sin evitarlo recordó lo que había ocurrido el domingo por la tarde.

Flashback:

cierto peli rosa se encontraba frente a la casa de los Hearthfilia, la cual era una casa tipo de dos plantas, parecida a la suya, pero la de Lucy tenia un toque moderno, la verdad es que no pegaba nada con el resto de casas del barrio, no era menos de la familia de Lucy, ellos tenia bastante dinero, reformaron la casa en el verano d de primaria. Se preparo mentalmente, para ver a Lucy, desde el incidente con Lissana, Natsu tenia mas claros sus sentimientos que nunca, una vez toco el timbre el padre de Lucy le abrió la puerta, a pesar de que Natsu tenia una llave de seguridad de la casa de los Hearthfilia, a el no le gustaba entrar como si nada el antes llamaba al timbre.

– buenos días Jude, ¿esta Lucy? – -pregunto Natsu con amabilidad.

– la verdad es que no se encuentra muy bien y necesita descansar, así que no podrás verla – -dijo con un tono frió.

– a vale, bueno dile de mi parte que se mejore, adiós Jude – -contesto Natsu con decepción.

– Natsu espera, ¿tu y Lucy se han peleado? – -pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

– no, ella y yo no nos hemos peleado porque lo dice? – -pregunto Natsu extrañado a la par que intrigado por esa pregunta.

– la verdad es que desde ayer, Lucy a estado mal y no quiere que nadie la vea, pero tu eres el ubico que viene a verla, así que he deducido eso, bueno eso es el problema de ustedes por mucho que le insista ella no me dirá nada, sera mejor que lo solucionen rápido, Lucy no esta bien – -dijo el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al escucharlo el peli rosa se quedo extrañado "mierda pero que demonios te esta pasando Lucy ¿acaso te he hecho algo? ¿Acaso cuando regresábamos de the slayer of fire te dije algo que no debía? Mierda" pensó el peli rosa muy confuso ya que aun no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en el trayecto de vuelta de The Slayer of fire.

Fin del Flashback:

durante las dos primeras clases, Natsu estuvo muy inquieto, de costumbre miraba a Lucy, pero cuando la vio en la primera clase, su corazón se estrujo, Lucy no estaba bien, tenia ojeras y los ojos ligeramente rojos, Natsu no tardo en deducir que había llorado mucho, cosa que le preocupo, de normal cuando Lucy cortaba con un novio, no se ponía tan mal, solo lloraba un poco y se le pasaba, esta era la primera vez que estaba así de mal, quitando el día del entierro de su madre, entonces Natsu comenzó a pensar detenidamente en todos los datos que tenia para deducir porque estaba así Lucy

"haber piensa Dragoneel, el viernes Lucy estaba bien, era verdad que apenas recuerdo lo que había pasado al final de la noche cuando volví a casa, por lo que dijo Lucy me encontró y me ayudo a llegar a casa, piensa Natsu, recuerda algo algo que me pueda ayudar a saber que esta pasando, haber reconstruyamos los hecho, salí de the slayer of fire, fui caminando como pude un buen rato, me tuve a vomitar, me quede sentado en le suelo y entonces alguien estuvo delante mio …"

en ese momento Natsu recordó, aunque fuera un poco, la conversación que tuvo con Lucy en ese momento.

"mierda no puedo recordar mas, sin duda lo que le pasara a Lucy, fue el sábado y no tiene nada que ver con Hibiki de eso estoy completamente seguro, me temo que tendré que preguntarle a ella, pero estoy seguro que me evitara, fuera, la única opción que tengo es aquí, pero como? No quiero causarle ningún problema a ella, y obviamente ami tampoco, espera ya se que hacer"

pensó astuta mente el peli rosa, una vez acabo la segunda clase, llego la tercera, para suerte de Natsu esa tercera clase era la signatura de Jerard, antes de que entrara a la clase, Natsu salio de esta y se lo llevo a la sala de profesores.

– Natsu ¿que ocurre? vamos a llegar tarde a clase – -protesto Jerard.

– necesito pedirte un favor muy importante – le dijo Natsu en tomo serio.

– esta bien soy todo oídos – -respondió Jerard igual de serio.

– por favor no me preguntes el porque, pero tienes que anunciar antes de que acabe la clase, que Lucy Hearthfilia y yo, nos tenemos que quedar durante el patio por un asunto relacionado con tu asignatura – -dijo Natsu mas serio que antes.

– Natsu … no me hace falta preguntarte, ella es el motivo por que cual no te vas ¿verdad? – -dijo Jerard, dando en el clavo.

– pero … – -dijo Natsu sorprendido, pero Jerard lo interrumpió.

– varias veces he visto como os miráis con disimulo durante las clases, ademas sueles salir rápido a ultima hora y ella se espera, y en una ocasión os vi volver a casa los dos juntos, pero nunca habláis en el instituto, cosa que me pareció raro, así que ella te pidió mantener vuestra relación en secreto ¿me equivoco en algo? – -dedujo Jerard seriamente.

– … – -Natsu no respondió, todo era verdad.

– Natsu, como profesor, debería de decirte que te alejaras de ella, pero como amigo se cuales son tus sentimientos, la verdad es que se mota na la legua, haz lo que debas de hacer te cubriré – -le respondió con una sonrisa.

– muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo, bueno como te fue con Erza – -dijo lo ultimo con una tono pícaro para relajar la tensión de ese momento.

– etooo, bueno después de eso fuimos ami casa y bueno, ya sabes ella y yo … ella y yo – -Jerard estaba muy sonrojado y no podía acabar la frase, de lo nerviosos que estaba.

– lo hicieron ¿verdad? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

– ! IMBÉCIL DEGENERADO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO¡, ella y yo solo nos besamos y dormimos juntos nada mas – contesto muy avergonzando.

– jajajaja que inocente eres Jerard, pobre seguro que ella se ha deber quedado con ganas – -se burlo Natsu.

– capullo, ella y yo lo hablamos y estuvimos de acuerdo en ir poco a poco, venga vamos a clase sino llegaremos mas tarde de lo que ya vamos – -respondió el peli azul dirigiéndose hacia la clase.

De esta manera los dos volvieron a la clase, pero para no levantar sospechas relacionadas con lo que iba a pasar después, Natsu espero 10 minutos después de que entrara Jerard, cuando entro a clase excuso su retraso, diciendo que tuvo que ir a secretaria porque tenia que llamar a sus padres, la clase paso muy lenta para Natsu, estaba nervioso de lo que podía pasar, pero tenia que hacerlo. Una vez acabo la clase, Jerard anuncio que Lucy y Natsu debían de quedarse a hablar con el debido al resultado de los exámenes de comienzo de curso, cuando todos se fueron de clase, Jerard se quedo fuera de la clase para ver que no viniera nadie.

– ¿Natsu que ocurre? ¿Porque Jerard-sensei esta fuera esperando y los dos estamos a solas en la clase? – -pregunto la rubia confundida a la par que nerviosa.

– … – -Natsu no respondió solo la miro en silencio.

– sera mejor que me vaya, cuanto mas me quede mas probabilidades hay de que nos descubran y de que mi … – -la rubia no pudo acabar su frase ya que Natsu la corto.

– Lucy tenemos que hablar, quiero saber que te ocurre y por favor no me mientas, se que no es por Hibiki, no puedo soportar verte así de triste, por favor dime lo que te pasa – -dijo Natsu angustiado.

– … – -la rubia no le contesto estaba en estado de shock debido a las palabras de este.

– por favor Lucy, deme que te ocurre, no puedo verte así – -dijo Natsu mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

– … – -la rubia seguía sin contestar, cosa que preocupo aun mas al peli rosa.

– Luce, dime que te ocurre – -susurro el peli rosa mientras en su rostro aparecían lagrimas de dolor

– Natsu … yo … yo te vi besándote con Lissana – -dijo la rubia antes de explotar en llanto.

– ¿que? – -dijo sorprendido a la par que asustado.

– que no lo entiendes "sniff" esto enamorada de "sniff" ti, y y quería "sniff" que salieras conmigo "sniff" pero como "sniff" vas a salir conmigo si tienes a Lissana "sniff" ella, ella "sniff" no se avergüenza de ti "sniff" me sentí "snif" dolida de "sniff" verlos juntos "sniff" solo … solo quería desaparecer "sniff" de tu vida– -dijo la rubia entre llantos lastimeros.

En ese momento Natsu lo entendió todo y pudo recordar lo que ocurrió en su cuarto cuando estaba con Lucy, al final ella si le correspondió, cosa que lo inundo de felicidad, pero tenia que sacarla de ese error. Así que la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pensado que así el dolor de la rubia se aliviara, pero estaba en un error, eso solo hizo mas daño a la rubia, la cual forcejeo por deshacer ese abrazo, no obstante el peli rosa no se lo permitió.

– por favor, deja de jugar conmigo ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que me estas haciendo daño? Es que ¿no puedes ver que el hecho de que este con Lissana me esta destrozando? Por favor aléjate de mi te lo ruego – -pidió la rubia muy dolida a la vez su rostro se descomponía por el dolor.

– Luyc eras una tonta, Lissana y yo no somos novios, es verdad que ella me beso, pero ninguno sentimos nada, solo fue un cuelgue momentáneo, yo siempre te he querido, sino porque habría aguantado casi 1 años siendo tu amigo en secreto – -le dijo en un susurro.

– entonces ¿no eres su novio ni estas enamorado de ella? – -pregunto la rubia mas calmada.

– claro, como iba a ser el novio de una chica de la que no estoy enamorado – -le contesto con una sonrisa.

– Natsu … – -dijo la rubia en voz baja.

En ese momento los dos se miraron, y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, y por fin se besaron, a diferencia de la primera vez, este beso no fue un mero roce, en este, los dos correspondían los movimientos del otro, Lucy sintió la necesidad de profundizar el beso, entonces dejo caer un poco su nuca e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Natsu, este acto le pillo desprevenido al peli rosa, pero no tardo en comenzar la danza entre sus lenguas, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo lo estaba cambiando todo, ahora ya habían cruzado la linea, y no sabrían lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solo querían disfrutar de ese beso, cada vez mas salvaje y apasionado, pero debido a la falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse, pero no se separaron mucho ya que los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

– Natsu, de ahora en adelante no me avergonzare de ti, todo el mundo sabrá que eres mi novio – -dijo la rubia muy feliz.

– gracias Luce pero no tienes por que hacerlo – -contesto el peli rosa muy feliz.

- es lo que debo de hacer - -respondió con determinación

y de esta manera el problema de los dos acabo y un nuevo futuro se abrió delante de ellos

_**FIN**_

_**ESO ES LO QUE DIRÍA SI LAS COSAS FUERAN ASÍ PERO ME TEMO QUE AUN QUEDA MUCHA TRAMA SIGAN LEYENDO.**_

En ese momento la alarma sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del descanso, todos los alumnos estaba regresando a la clase y la escena que se encontraron los sorprendió, Lucy Hearthfilia, la chica mas popular estaba sentada junto a Natsu Dragoneel, el Nerd de la clase, y parecía que se llevaban bien, entonces todos comenzaron a preguntarse que estaba ocurriendo, a su vez Natsu veía muy divertido la reacción de los chicos y chicas de su clase

– no sera que ese dos – -decía uno.

– ¿quien pensaría que Lucy sea amiga de ese nerd, me decepciona – -decía una chica.

– si si, que bajo a caído, ahora sera otra nerd por juntarse con ese bicho raro – -decía otra chica.

– que lastima, y pensaba que era una chica normal – -dijo otro chico.

– dios que asco como puede sentarse al lado de esa escoria – -dijo otra chica

Natsu escuchaba con diversión los comentarios de ese idiotas, la verdad es que no le importaba pero el caso de Lucy no era el mismo

"todo por lo que he trabajado se esta cayendo y desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos" pensó aterrada.

poco a poco el mareo se hizo presente en ella y sus vista se oscureció, en ese momento cayo inconsciente, cosa que alerto a toda la clase y sobre todo al propio Natsu, en ese momento había llegado el profesor Wakaba y ordeno que Sting Eucliff y Natsu Dragoneel llevaran a Lucy a la enfermería lo mas rápido que pudieran. Toda la clase se quedo expectantes de saber que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos y porque Lucy se había desmayado, tendrían que esperar a que Sting les contara ya que no querían la explicación de Natsu. Una vez en la enfermería, Natsu y Sting esperaban el diagnostico de la enfermera.

– Natsu-san ahora que estamos a solas me gustaría decirte que … – -no pudo acabar porque el peli rosa se le adelanto.

– eres tu quien me avisaba de lo que me iba na hacer ¿cierto? – -dijo el peli rosa con seguridad.

– ¿pero como? – -pregunto impresionado el rubio.

– me fue difícil adivinarlo, pero un día me percate de que durante unos minutos te separabas de tus compañeros y enseguida me llegaba un mensaje, por ese motivo comencé a sospechar de ti y te empece a observar y llegue a la conclusión de que eras tu – -argumento el peli rosa muy seguro

– no esperaba menos de ti Natsu-san, quiero que sepas que lo que te hacen no esta bien, me gustaría ayudarte abiertamente pero yo – -en ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta de que los ojos del rubio estaban apunto de soltar algunas lagrimas.

– hay algo mas ¿verdad? Por algún motivo que yo no se, tu no puedes ayudarme abiertamente ¿me equivoco? – -dedujo el peli rosa.

– así es, la gente de Loki y Julian, no solo controlan el Bullying aquí en Fairy Tail, sino en todos los colegios de Magnolia y en otras zonas de Fiore lo peor es que no discriminan dan palizas por igual tanto a chicos y chicas, ellos me amenazaron que si no iba con ellos y les ayudaba, le harían daño a mi hermano pequeño, Lector, y Lector a la única familia que tengo, yo no quiero que le pase nada … – -Sting estaba frustrado, de manera que para liberar ese dolor dio un puñetazo a la pared

Al verlo así, Natsu se dio cuenta de algo que llevaba ignorando bastante tiempo, las cosas estaba muy mal, el Bullying era algo que iba mas aya de lo que imaginaba, cientos de chicos o chicas no pueden hacer nada ya que tiene mucho miedo, y no pueden decirlo a sus familiares porque ellos hablarían con los profesores y ellos castigarían a los abusones, pero esto solo provocaría que los abusones molesten mas a la persona que se a chinado de lo que le hacen, las cosas estaban muy mal y ahora que o sabia no estaba dispuesto a arrastras a Lucy a esa oscuridad en la que él viví diariamente, no quería que Lucy, su Lucy sintiera ese vació y que sintiera ganas de acabar con su vida.

– no te preocupes, la verdad es que aprecio tus intentos de ayudarme, tu no lo haces por que quieres, sino porque no tienes otra opción, la verdad es que lo siento mucho, pero ¿porque me ayudas a mi? Hay mas personas a las que puedes ayudar en este instituto ¿porque precisamente a mi? – -pregunto confuso el peli rosa.

– vaya parece que no te acuerdas, de pequeño, el primer día de colegio me defendiste de unos chicos que se metían conmigo por ser rubio, a pesar de que te golpearon no te rendiste yo quería agradecerte pero luego me trasladaron, sabes nunca te olvide, mas bien nunca quise olvidarte fuiste una inspiración para mi. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el instituto sabia que tenia que agradecerte, pero no sabia como así que cuando me reclutaron Loki y Julian, pensé que esta seria la mejor forma. – -contesto con orgullo el rubio.

Natsu no pudo contestar, la verdad es que las palabras de Sting le habían emocionado, si las circunstancias fueran otras podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos, eso no quita que lo pudieran ser ahora pero por el momento las cosas debían de permanecer en las sombras, en ese momento entro la enfermera Polyuska.

– haber mocosos, la chica esta bien, solo tuvo una leve aneurisma causada por una impresión muy fuerte ademas parece que en los últimos días no ha comido muy bien ¿sabe alguno de los dos si ha estado sometida a mucha presión? – -pregunto la enfermera de forma seria.

Natsu sabia que él le había provocado esa aneurisma, la impresión de ver como su reputación y por todo lo que había luchado se esfumara en cuestión de unos segundos, ademas del malestar que sufrió cuando creyó el Lissana y Natsu eran novios, el peli rosa se dio cuenta de que Lucy no estaba preparada ni física ni mentalmente para renunciar a su estatus social, y seguramente el tampoco ya que la gente ya lo odiaba por llevarse bien con Lissana y si arrastrara a Lucy a eso, el también podría tener problemas, al ver que no contestaban, la enfermera los dejos solos.

– Sting necesito pedirte un favor – -dijo Natsu con la mirada oculta en su flequillo.

– lo que sea Natsu-san haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para ayudarlo – -contesto el rubio con decisión.

– necesito que me insultes en publico – -ordeno el peli rosa.

– ¿pero de que estas hablando? – -pregunto sin entender el rubio.

– a estas alturas te habrás dado cuenta de que la reputación de Lucy esta en peligro y si no hago algo ella perderá su popularidad, escucha este es el plan, volvemos a clase, me insultas y me empujas y me golpeas, yo me marcho y luego les cuentas a los de clase que fui obligado por Jerard-sensei a ayudar a Lucy con unos temas de literatura, y hazles creer que lo que pensaron de que eramos amigos es un estupidez, ellos te creerán eres de los mas populares – -contó el peli rosa con determinación.

– Natsu-san ese plan es demasiado arriesgado, el resto de la clase puede pegarte por eso – -protesto el rubio.

– lo se, pero ha llegado el momento de tragarme mi orgullo y de pisotear mi dignidad – -contesto el peli rosa con voz sombría.

En ese momento los dos llevaron a cabo el plan, el peli rosa se dejo poner en ridículo delante de los de su clase y varios de la clase, entre ellos Sting, Julian y Loki lo golpearon, todos los presentes se rieron y algunos le escupieron "¿porque? ¿porque a pesar de estas haciendo algo bueno por Lucy siento tanto dolor? ¿porque siento que tengo ganas de desaparecer y morirme no seria mas fácil lanzarme desde el tejado y acabar con esto? Mierda ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco?" pensó con cierta preocupación el peli rosa, mientras tanto la rubia no era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de las desagradables consecuencias que tendría en el futuro

_**PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA PERO YA QUEDA MENOS PARA QUE SEA SEMANA BUENO GRACIAS PRO LEER HASTA AQUÍ Y DEJEN SUS APRECIADOS REVIEW´S UN SALUDO**_


	6. LA SOMBRA DEL 14º

_**Buenas/os tardes, días, noches o madrugas mis apreciados lectores y seguidores :) después de tanta espera por fin podre subir los capítulos de este fic de manera semanal, los capítulos estarán publicados todos los viernes, quiero agradecer a todos por la espera y agradecer los review´s espero que les guste este capitulo y lo sigan apoyando con sus review´s pero antes del capitulo tengo que hacer un anuncio importante. La semana que viene junto con el capitulo 6 también subiré un capitulo de un nuevo fic, no es un nuevo fic sino el primer capitulo de mi proyecto de manga original si a alguien le interesa dibujarlo espero que contacte conmigo o en review o con un mensaje privado espero que les guste el manga original que he preparado, bueno me despido y les dejo leer el capitulo en paz. Se despides Johs Striaker**_.

Capitulo 5:

Lucy no tardo en despertar, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado, entonces se levanto y se dirigió a clase, pero antes miro en su móvil para saber que hora era, y recordar la asignatura que le tocaba, la clase que tenia era la de biología con Alzark-sensei la rubia estaba muy nerviosa debido a los acontecimientos de esta mañana no sabia como le iba na ir la cosas a partir de ahora pero debía ser fuerte por Natsu así que tomo aire y entro a la clase, al parece en el momento en el que había entrado el profesor salio ha hacer unas fotocopias, una vez dentro se percato de las miradas y sonrisas amable de todos sus compañeros, cosa que hasta hace unas horas era muy diferente, esto por algún extraño motivo le dio un mal presentimiento.

– menudo susto que nos has dado Lucy-chan – -dijo una chica desde el fondo de la clase.

– es verdad por un momento pensamos que eras amiga de ese patético Nerd – -dijo otro chico.

– de que … – -dijo la rubio confusa pero en ese momento el trió demoníaco, compuesto por Loki, Sting y Julian hizo su aparición.

– haber chicos, Lucy solo fue obligada por Jerard-sensei a que el Nerd ese le ayudara en unas cosas que no entendía de las clases, como saben la Literatura que nos pone Jerard-sensei aveces es complicada y ella como capitana del equipo de voleibol no tiene tiempo para estudiar – -dijo el rubio como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo

– lo que ha dicho Sting es cierto nosotros mismos le preguntamos a Jerard-sensei ¿como se iban a imaginar que ese Nerd de mierda pueda ser amigo de la gran Lucy Hearthfilia? por favor no sean ingenuos – -dijo el peli naranja con sorna.

– el puesto de los Nerds es ser humillados para la diversión de la clase, no valen para nada mas, jajajaja mira que pensar que ese estúpido de Dragoneel pueda ser amigo de Lucy, sin duda les falta algo de sangre en el cerebro, ella es de las mas populares del instituto, como seria amiga de alguien tan patético y niño mimado de los profesores – -concluyo el chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro.

Lucy solo podía asentir y sonreír ante los comentarios de toda la clase, pero en su interior estaba hirviendo de ira, Natsu no era nadie patético o que estaba allí para que se divirtieran humillándolo, y mucho menos era alguien feo, ninguna de las chicas que estaba en su clase sabia que cuando se quitaba las gafas, cambiaba su cabello y su ropa detrás de todo eso, había un playboy en potencia, no obstante nunca lo sabrán, Natsu es demasiado orgulloso como para cambiar y mucho menos exhibirse de esa manera, como lo hacían Loki, Sting y Julian. Lucy fue a su asiento, y cuando nadie la miraba, cosa que era difícil, ya que la miraban cada dos por tres ofreciéndole sonrisas falsas, conseguía dirigir su vista hacia le puesto de Natsu, pero para su sorpresa, el no estaba allí, cosa que le preocupo, durante la clase Lucy estuvo intranquila, a Natsu le gustaba ir al instituto solo por el trato de los profesores, si no fuera por eso y por ella, el se habría ido a mitad del año pasado, debido a todo el maltrato psicológico del muy conocido trió demoníaco al cual nadie plantaba cara debido al miedo. Durante el resto de las clases Lucy estuvo muy intranquila pero en la ultima clase, la oji marrón recibió un mensaje de Natsu.

"te espero en el tejado del instituto cuando acaben las clases, asegúrate de que nadie te siga"

al leerlo supo que de alguna manera el había arreglado su reputación, pero ahora se sentía muy intranquila "¿acaso Natsu se va a marchar? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado el me dejara el no pude permitirse ser humillado ocultado lo nuestro, él no permitirá que su orgullo vuelva a ser dañado" fue lo primero en lo que pensó la rubia, dicha idea la aterrorizo, pero solo podía esperar a hablar con Natsu para saber le motivo de su petición. Cuando acabaron las clases, Lucy consiguió escabullirse de sus compañeros de clase en el cruce que estaba a unos 100 metros del instituto, regreso al instituto y subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras, cada escalón que subía incrementaba su ansiedad y preocupación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Natsu, el cual estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares mientras miraba el cielo, la rubia pudo apreciar como los ojos de Natsu estaban vacíos, carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción y de lo mas importante el brillo de la vida tan característico de Natsu, parecía que había desaparecido, pero eso cambio cuando este se percato de la presencia de Lucy.

– aaaa hola Lucy – -dijo con sorpresa, como si esperara que ella no apareciera.

– Natsu yo lo sie ... – -la rubia intento disculparse, pero el oji jade la corto inmediatamente.

– Lucy, yo lo siento, he sido muy egoísta al pretender que renunciaras a tu posición social, yo ... yo lo siento, así que por favor, se mi novia en secreto, yo no quiero estar alejado de ti, te quiero – -dijo el oji jade con lagrimas en sus ojos y una triste sonrisa en su boca.

Esto conmovió a la rubia, ella también empezó a llorar desgarrador amente, en estos momentos se sentía la mas asquerosa y despreciable persona del mundo, salio corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza como si se pudiera desvanecer en cualquier instante, los dos se quedaron así bastante tiempo, cuando los dos se calmaron se miraron a los ojos.

– sabes que tendremos que ir con muchísimo cuidado para que no nos pillen ¿no? – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa triste.

– lo se, pero me esforzare al máximo para que eso no suceda, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre – -dijo la rubia correspondiendo su sonrisa.

– lo se Luce, lo ser pero yo solo tengo una petición que hacerte Lucy – -dijo Natsu con seriedad.

– te escucho – -le contesto Lucy mientras lo miraba.

– aunque lo nuestro sea un secreto, no quiero que salgas con nadie, te lo pido por favor Luce es lo único que te pido, porque no seria capaz de verte con otro tipo, no podría soportarlo– -dijo el peli rosa a modo de suplica.

– te lo prometo, no saldré con nadie pase lo que pase, porque yo tampoco podría soportar que por mi culpa estas mal – -dijo la rubia dándole un beso para dar por cerrado ese pacto.

Y de esta manera el principio del desastre iba a comenzar, después de este lunes pasaron las semanas con rapidez, entonces llego la época de exámenes previos a la navidad, como siempre Natsu no necesitaba estudiar mucho, ya que lo memorizaba todo solo con leerlo una única vez, cuando salieron los resultados, muchos insultaron a Natsu y se burlaban de el por que según los alumnos los profesores lo tenían en demasiada estima y lo aprobaban sin mas, pero como siempre Natsu se dejaba insultar y golpear, a pesar de todo lo que le hacían nunca respondía, su actitud en el instituto era muy pasiva, en ese tipo de cosas. Aparte de esto, la relación en secreto entre Natsu y Lucy se hacia mas fuerte, según desde el punto de vista de ella.

Desde el punto de vista de Natsu, el notaba como ella cada vez estaba mas lejos, varios chicos le habían pedido salir a Lucy y ella los había rechazado sin dar explicaciones, cosa que levanto muchas preguntas entre la gente del instituto, muchas chicas le preguntaban a Lucy si tenia novio fuera del instituto, pero ella lo desmentía y ponía como excusa que los examines y que las practicas de voleibol le absorbían mucho tiempo, y el poco tiempo que tenia no podía malgastarlo en novios, ademas de que tenia que entrenar y dirigir el equipo de voleibol, por fin llego el ultimo día del trimestre, en el cual se hacia una pequeña feria la cual abría las puertas a todo aquel que quisiera entrar, a esta feria podían asistir los familiares de los alumnos por desgracias, los padres de Natsu estaban ocupados en un caso muy difícil y no pudieron estar junto a su hijo, no obstante Natsu tuvo la compañía ese día de Jerard, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Lissana y Elfman, ademas del resto de profesores y en especial de Macao y su hijo Romeo, a quien Natsu consideraba su hermano pequeño, todos se encontraba en la sala de profesores festejando el final del trimestre, Natsu parecía estar feliz cosa que contradecía su estado de animo de los últimos meses.

– dime, dime Natsu-nii ¿tienes ya una novia? – -pregunto el niño de manera inocente delante de los amigos del peli rosa.

– ¿que … que dices Romeo? No deberías de preguntar cosas tan comprometedoras, bueno responderé a tu pregunta por educación, por el momento no tengo a nadie – -contesto sonrojado el peli rosa.

– mentiroso – -dijeron, Laxus, Mira, Lissana, Erza y Jerard, por lo bajo, cosa que extraño al resto de los presente.

– bueno, ya dejen eso, ahora vuelvo tengo que recoger algo que se me olvido en la clase – -dijo el peli rosa saliendo de la sala de profesores.

Eso era una excusa, Natsu necesitaba tranquilizarse, cuando le sabana el tema de Lucy o algo relacionado con ella, se ponía muy nervioso y podía dejar escapar lo de él y Lucy, de esta manera se enteraron Mira y Jerard, los cuales e lo contaron a sus respectivas parejas y familiares, mientras caminaba se percato de que Lucy estaba entrando a su clase, al verla sola pensó en darle una sorpresa y abrazarla por detrás, fue con cuidado y se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de entrar, escucho como Lucy hablaba con alguien, Natsu no tardo mucho en identificar la voz de la persona con al que hablaba Lucy.

– Lucy, me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo – -dijo cierto chico de cabellos naranjas.

– Loki, me halagas diciéndome ese, pero no puedo salir contigo – -dijo la rubia apenada.

– ¿tienes novio verdad? – -pregunto con cierta desilusión.

– no es eso, solo creo que por el momento no quiero novios, es solo eso – -contesto con una excusa.

– escucha Lucy, tu me gustas mucho y al final te conseguiré, sera mejor que pienses mejor mi respuesta, tienes todas las vacaciones para ello, ademas que los dos salgamos, ayudara mas a tu reputación y seras la chica mas popular de todos los institutos de Magnolia, todos te conocerán y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por los incidentes como el de Dragoneel, tu reputación nunca mas estará en peligro mientras este conmigo, podrás humillarlos a todos tanto como quieras ¿que me dices? – pregunto el peli naranja expectante.

– te prometo que lo pensare – -respondió la rubia con seriedad.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Lucy, Natsu se quedo helado, la angustia y el dolor se apoderaron de él y lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento fue en salir corriendo, lo necesitaba, escuchar esas palabras de Lucy lo habían roto por dentro ella se estaba pensado seriamente la propuesta de Loki, el hecho de que Lucy se alejaba poco a poco se incremento y lo angustio mas, entonces le puso un mensaje a Jerard.

"Jerard no me encuentro bien, me voy a casa, despedirme del resto por favor, ya nos veremos durante las vacaciones"

Natsu sabia que eso también seria difícil, ya que como amigo, sabia que Jerard y Erza necesitaban tiempo para ellos, y cuando salían con Natsu se comportaban normal, pero a veces no podían evitar comportase como pareja delante de Natsu, cosa que volvía la situación un poco violente, y Natsu escapaba poniendo escusas de que llegaba tarde a algún sitio, y lo mismo iba para Laxus y Mirar, quienes estaba atareados con la boda, Lissana era su única amiga y con quien podía hablar de sus sentimientos aparte de la albina de cabellos cortos Cana lo escuchaba cada vez que iba él solo a "the Slayer of Fire", a pesar tenerlas a las dos, eso solo le hizo sentir mas solo de lo que ya se sentía, una vez salio del instituto, corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus fuerzas, el único sitio donde Natsu encontraba refugio era su habitación, allí podía llorar sin que nadie lo juzgara o se burlara de él.

Nada mas entrar en su habitación, se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, lloraba por lo solo que estaba, por lo incomprendido que se sentía todos a su alrededor le decían que pasara de Lucy y viviera tranquilo, pero Natsu no podía hacerlo ella estaba dentro de su corazón y no podía sacarla así como así el miedo a encararía y perderle para siempre lo aterraba, cada célula de su cuerpo se paralizaba al pensar en la posibilidad de que Lucy ya no este con él. Ademas de eso lloraba por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderse cuando lo golpeaban, también lloraba por como lo insultaban y de vez en cuando el trió demoníaco lo maltrataba, al principio solo le retorcían el brazo y lo hacia arrodillarse de dolor, en otras ocasiones lo embestían y lo tiraban contra el suelo o las paredes cosa que le dejaba marcas muy feas al peli rosa, aparte de eso le daban palmadas en el cuello bastante fuertes hasta el punto de dejarle pequeños puntos tojos en esa zona, y por si fuera poco lo golpeaban en los brazos y lo hacían con bastante fuerza, había días en los que Natsu llegaba a casa con los brazos morados a causa de los golpes, varias veces sus padre y la propia Lucy le preguntaban que le había ocurrido, pero Natsu siempre les mentía diciendo que se caía, aunque les contara lo que pasaba ellos no podrían hacer algo al respecto. La cruda realidad era que no y si se enteraban podría ser peor si ya era considerado un empollón y niño mimado por los profesores, si sus padres intervenían y encaraban al trió demoníaco las consecuencias podrían agravarse tanto para él como para sus padres, muy en el fondo el miedo de que los padres del peli rosa intervinieran y les golpearan o hicieran algo peor lo atormentaba Loki no tenia respeto por nadie y este no dudaría en golpearlos si era necesario, el único que podía hacer algo era el propio Natsu, pero no tenia el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlos o algo parecido, el miedo lo dominaba no solo lo dominaba el miedo era parte de su ser hasta tal punto que el sentimiento de querer vivir desaparecía cuando no había nadie a su alrededor.

De esta manera entro en la vacaciones de navidad, durante las cuales se negó a salir con sus amigos, siempre ponía una excusa de que su familia tenia cosas que hacer, poco a poco su alegría se fue apagando, pero el tenia que ocultarlo, no podía darse el lujo de que lo vieran sufrir por eso mismo se ponía un mascara, para sus padres y amigos era el feliz peli rosa siempre con su sonrisa característica, pero cuando estaba solo esa sonrosa se convertía en una mueca de dolor y tristeza, el peli rosa se sentía como si fuese un vulgar objeto, sin vida, sin objetivos a pesar de intentar ocultar estas devastadoras emociones de sus amigos no pudo hacerlo ya que sus ojos perdieron el brillo y nunca regresaron a ser los mismos, sus amigos siempre le preguntaban si le ocurría algo, pero Natsu lo negaba llego hasta tal punto su actuación se perfecciono y todos se lo creyeron y dejaron de preguntarle, pero la oscuridad de la muerte se había apoderado de los ojos de Natsu y eso por mucho actuación que hiciera no desapareciera, faltando un día antes de regresar a las clases después de las vacaciones de navidad, Natsu llamo a Lucy, durante las vacaciones, el no había querido hablar con ella o quedar con ella, aun podía recordar las palabras de Lucy, Natsu necesitaba despejarse y estar a solas con sus pensamientos, dejando esos pensamientos de lado cogió el teléfono y la llamo.

"hola Luce como fueron tus vacaciones" – pregunto Natsu sin mucho interés

"hola Natsu la verdad es que aburridas todo el rato te he echado de menos es una pena que no hayamos podido vernos ¿porque desapareciste el ultimo día de trimestre? bueno yo ... yo quería celebrarlo contigo, bueno ya sabes, en mi casa" – -dijo la rubia de manera seductora pero se delataba el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

"lo siento es que el ultimo día del trimestre me dolía el estomago y no me encontré bien, y el resto de las vacaciones he tenido cosas que hacer con mis padres y ya no he tenido tiempo para ti, por cierto ¿hoy estas libre?" – se excuso el pelo rosa ya que no podía decirle que había escuchado la confesión de Loki, Natsu no quería mostrarse celoso.

" lo siento la verdad es que tengo que quedarme con mi padre vamos a hacer limpieza general y tengo que ayudarle lo siento" – se disculpo la oji marrón apenada, ya que ella quería estar cerca de Natsu

"aaa no te preocupes, bueno ya nos veremos adiós" – dijo el peli rosa cerrando la llamada sin esperar a que la rubia le contestara.

al otro lado de la linea se encontraba una rubia sorprendida, a la par que triste, durante las vacaciones había estado pensando en que era lo que haría con Loki, y la verdad es que se encontraba en una encrucijada, si Natsu se enteraba podría ser el final de las cosas entre ellos ya que la rubia se estaba planteando aceptar a Loki cosa que no podía decirle a Natsu ya que estaría rompiendo la petición que este le había hecho hace tiempo. Su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar a causa de esos pensamientos así que decidió despejar sus pensamientos saliendo un rato a la calle, antes de ponerse a limpiar, ya de paso se pasaría por el quiosco y se compraría unas pipas, en el quiosco se encontró con la persona que menos necesitaba en estos momentos, Loki, los dos se saludaron y salieron juntos a dar una vuelta, llegaron hasta la fuente que estaba enfrente del ayuntamiento u se sentaron el el borde de esta.

– sabes Lucy no he dejado de pensar en ti en las vacaciones y creo que me adelante al pedirte salir, lo mejor por el momento es ser amigos y luego seguir hacia delante – -dijo el peli naranja rompiendo el silencio.

– sabes tienes razón, así si comenzamos como amigos esta bien pero es probable que cuando te conozca mas te diga que si – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– jeje, por el momento me conformare con esto – -dijo el peli naranja robando le un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, la cual se quedo estática ante esa acción.

– bueno nos veremos mañana en el instituto, nos vemos Lucy – -se despido mientras se iba el peli naranja.

Lucy estaba sorprendida, no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba Natsu la persona que amaba con todo su ser, pero por otro lado estaba Loki quien parecía una persona normal amable a su manera, una persona con la que poder estar juntos según su estatus social ademas el era un chico atractivo y fuerte, nunca tendría que preocuparse de nada, en esos momentos varios sentimientos confusos surgieron en el interior de Lucy. Una vez lo perdió entre las personas se levanto y se marcho, pero no sabia que desde las sombras Natsu había observado esa escena no obstante solo los había visto no los había escuchado pro ese motivo creyó que estaba pasando otra cosa. el peli rosa había salido a dar una vuelta para despejar sus pensamientos, y paso por casualidad por el ayuntamiento y su sorpresa fue ver esa escena, cuando los observo su corazón empezó a romperse en miles de trozos al ver como hablaban con una sonrisa le dolió, pero lo que lo rompió fue ver como el peli naranja le dio un beso en la mejilla a su rubia y esta se sonrojo y se quedo quieta, un fuerte vació apareció en el pecho del peli rosa ademas de un miedo aun mas fuerte, este no tenia comparación al que había sentido antes, no era miedo era algo superior, conocido como terror.

la triste realidad era que Lucy se estaba alejando de su lado muy rápido y no tardaría mucho tiempo en alejarse completamente, la verdad era que no sabia que hacer, solo pendo en una cosa necesitaba comprobarlo pero eso lo haría mañana en el instituto. Y de esta manera paso el dia y llego el lunes, en esta ocasión Natsu no había ido a recoger a Lucy, cosa que extraño a la rubia, antes de llegar al instituto recibió un mensaje de su querido peli rosa.

"Luce te espero en la biblioteca en el descanso, tengo ganas de verte, asegúrate de que nadie te vea, te necesito"

al leerlo las piernas de Lucy temblaron, la verdad era que en el tiempo que llevaban de novios cuando estaba a solas con Natsu ella no podía controlarse, la rubia le permitía hacer bastantes cosa a Natsu y estuvieron apunto de llegar mas lejos en mas de una ocasión, pero siempre haba algo que los interrumpía, por ejemplo el padre de la rubia o alguna llamada que recibía el peli rosa, de esta manera la rubia paso las clases pensado en lo que podría pasar y la realidad era que necesitaba a Natsu cerca suyo, como no pudieron verse en las vacaciones se sentía extraña, quería la cercanía de Natsu, no ella ansiaba estar junto a Natsu. De esta manera llego el patio, Lucy se aseguro de que nadie la siguiera entonces entro en la biblioteca.

– Natsu ya estoy aquí – -dijo la rubia en voz baja.

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupo un poco, pero sin esperarse lo alguien la acorralo por detrás y poso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Lucy reacciono un poco asustada pero al voltear a ver se tranquilizo era Natsu.

– me asustaste burro – -dijo ella en un puchero.

– … – -el peli rosa no respondió, Lucy observo la mirada de Natsu, la cual estaba carente de vida o brillo alguno algo que no encajaba con la personalidad de Natsu y eso no era todo esa mirada contrastaba con una sonrisa que parecía diabólica esto preocupo a Lucy.

– ¿Natsu estas bien? – -pregunto preocupada la rubia, era la primera vez que observaba esa mirada, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y por algún extraño motivo su corazón se acelero al igual que si deseo, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era tan arriesgado

En ese momento Natsu la miro sin contestarla, solo se limito a atrapar apasionadamente los labio de la oji chocolate, Lucy se sorprendió de la actitud tan agresiva que tenia hoy Natsu, de normal era ella quien se ponía agresiva y aumentaba el nivel de las caricias, pero ahora era diferente como si esa persona que tenia delante de ella no fuera su Natsu. El oji jade introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la rubia, al sentir como sus lenguas chocaban y se retorcían entre ellas, sintió sus piernas desfallecer y su cabeza se puso en blanco, sino fuera porque Natsu la tenia agarrada se habría caído, mientras se besaban Natsu acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

Con sus manos comenzó a masajear los pechos de la rubia encima de las ropas de ella, los masajeaba lentamente, esto para la rubia era una tortura pero como si Natsu le leyera la mente los estrujo con un poco de fuerza, a lo que Lucy respondió con un sonoro gemido, el cual murió en la boca de Natsu. La situación se empezó a poner mas caliente, pero en ese momento un sentimiento abromado se apodero de Lucy, las cosas se estaban descontrolando y si no se detenía podría ser demasiado tarde, ya que la idea de que alguien los pillara a la par que la excitaba le asustaba, toda su reputación se iría al traste y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Lucy podría haber dicho que Natsu la había intentando violar pero eso nunca se lo perdonaría, ella habría estado dispuesta a acusarlo para salvar su reputación de eso estaba muy segura no era una idea alocada, era una realidad, ella lo habría hecho sin vacilar o pensárselo dos veces. A pesar de eso ella no quería que eso ocurriera ya que eso aniquilaría cualquier oportunidad de estar cerca de Natsu el la odiaría para siempre, entonces se aparto bruscamente de Natsu, pensado de manera egoísta que lo hacia por el bien del peli rosa que tanto amaba.

– Nat … su por … fa … vor, espe … ra a que … estemos, fuera a … aquí no – -dijo la rubia entre jadeos.

El peli rosa se quedo callado, lo que quería comprobar había sido lo que había pensado, y una fuerte opresión se apodero de él. A Lucy le importaban demasiado las apariencias y su reputación, por eso la provoco de esa manera quería saber si la excitación que sentía por él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla olvidar que estaban en el instituto y su reputación estaba en juego. Aun tendría una posibilidad de salvar su orgullo como hombre si ella cedía a su provocación. Pero se equivoco ahora su hombría había desaparecido, todo el deseo que sentía por ella había desaparecido lo único que quedaba era estar al lado de ella para siempre. Para Lucy el peli rosa se encontraba en lo mas bajo de sus prioridades o cosas que proteger, lo primero era su estatus y lo que pensaran otras persona antes que él, entonces se tranquilizo y comenzó a hablar a pesar de que su interior estaba destruido, tenia que mantenerse.

– sabes Lucy, me conformo con estar contigo de esta manera no necesito nada mas, la verdad es que es bueno que los dos relajemos tensiones de esta manera y no con cualquiera – -dijo el peli rosa ocultado su mirada, ya que el ultimo resquicio de esperanza había desaparecido, la oscuridad que tanto había mantenido a ralla, ya lo había invadido

– ¿que? ¿De que hablas? – -dijo la rubia confusa.

– hay varios que se te han declarado deberías de fingir salir con uno de ellos, sino la gente puede esparcir rumores sobre ti y eso no es bueno, pero por favor, nunca llegues hasta donde hemos llegado nosotros ni siquiera un simple beso y lo único que te pido aparte de lo que acabo de decir es que no salgas con Loki, no me preguntes el porque solo acéptalo – -dijo el peli rosa dándole la espalda.

– Natsu … – -la rubia se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Natsu y se entristeció pero por otro lado se sintió un poco feliz "Natsu se esta humillando por mi, sin duda su amor es verdadero" este pensamientos le sin darse cuenta era algo que le costaría mucho en el futuro.

– esta bien, no saldré con Loki, buscare a alguien para aparentar – -contesto la rubia con voz lúgubre.

– me marcho – -dijo el peli rosa.

– Natsu espe … – -la rubia no pudo acabar la frase. Ya que el no la quería escuchar.

El peli rosa no la miro, solo salio de la biblioteca dejándola sola, el hecho de rebajarse asta ese nivel significaba que el propio peli rosa se estaba abandonando su propia autoestima, Natsu se sentía de lo peor se daba asco, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo se sentía de lo mas repugnante, "mierda porque tengo que hacer esto por Luce -sabes que es una de las consecuencias de estas enamorado y esta es una enfermedad que te costara muy caro- si lo se pero esto es de lo peor yo ... yo me odio en estos momentos estoy traicionando todo en lo que creo y lo peor que que ahora utilizare a Lucy solo para relajar mi frustración emocional, ahora solo sera un pedazo de carne con el cual relajarme"

Ahora que había tomado la decisión de utilizar a Lucy solo para satisfacer sus deseos y los de ella, se sentía aun mas repugnante que antes, él no era ese tipo de persona y comportase como ese tipo de persona lo estaba destrozando por dentro y el odio que sentía de si mismo creció hasta niveles insospechados su odio era tan fuerte que no podía mirarse al espejo sin sentir la necesidad de insultarse y romper el espejo de un puñetazo, como hizo en un espejo del instituto después de su encuentro con la rubia, cada vez que sentía eso, tenia la necesidad de lanzarse desde un puente o de rajarse las venas con una lápiz o una cuchilla cualquiera pero cuando tenia el cuchillo o miraba al vació desde la cornisa del instituto algo lo retenía y lo hacia recapacitar y nunca saltaba cosa que lo ponía aun peor ya que no entendía porque no podía saltar y acabar con ese maldito sufrimiento.

Así pasaron dos meses, en el transcurso de estos, Lucy intento buscar a un chico con que que salir, salio en varias citas con sus pretendientes, pero ninguno le convencía, todos era unos babosos, Lucy mantuvo su promesa con Natsu a pesar de estar rodeada de tanto baboso. Ya era 7 de marzo y no había nada de avances en ese aspecto, pero los suceso que ocurrieron ese martes 7 cambiarían tanto el destino de la rubio como el del peli rosa.

A lo largo de esos dos meses ocurrieron muchas cosas, entre ellas la relación entre Natus y Lucy se había enfriado, muchas veces ella se insinuaba al peli rosa pero esta ponía alguna excusa y se marchaba dejando a la rubia muy caliente, a pesar de las palabras de este unos meses atrás su corazón no le permitía tratar de esa manera a Lucy así que solo con estar a su lado le bastaba no necesitaba volver a besarla ya que si lo hacia perdería la razón, dada la actitud poco pasional de Natsu, Lucy se cabreaba bastante y buscaba los celos de Natsu, no obstante eso no funcionaba, el peli rosa se percato de las acciones de Lucy así que decidió ,a pesar de estar en contra, complacerla de vez en cuando a pesar de no sentir nada físico. y eso no era lo peor de todo para joder mas las cosas, también estaban las diversas palizas que le daba Loki a Natsu, al parecer Loki le había cogido mas manía a Natsu y cuando lo pillaba por banda, lo masacraba a golpes, en varias ocasiones, Natsu llego a su casa con el labio roto, los ojos morados y con varias heridas, de normal solo Loki lo golpeaba, en otras Looki sostenía a Natsu mientras Julian le daba golpes en las costillas, pero Sting no estaba presente en esas palizas.

Desde su encuentro en la enfermería Sting tenia decidió que nunca seria capaz de ponerle la mano en cima, no obstante Loki y Julian se percataron de esa actitud extraña y empezaron a sospechar de que era el rubio quien informaba de algunas palizas que se le iba a dar, las cuales eludía no siempre ya que mucha gente lo vigilaba e informaba a Loki, al igual que cientos de bromas pesadas que evitaba el peli rosa en el pasado, entonces Loki y Julian decidieron poner a prueba la lealtad de Sting, ellos le prepararon una pequeña sorpresa al rubio. Loki cito a Sting en el almacén que estaba enfrente del instituto el martes 7 por la noche, este estaba abandonado, nadie podrá escuchar nada de lo que ocurriría allí.

– ¿porque me habéis traído aquí tan tarde? – -pregunto el rubio con cierta desconfianza.

– sabes en algunas ocasiones Dragoneel se escapa de nosotros o evita bromas que hemos preparado ¿no te parece raro? – -dijo Loki con suspicacia.

– a mi no me parece raro, a lo mejor nos observa y luego nos evita – -dijo el rubio intentando salir de ese enredo.

– y como es que en esas ocasiones tu no estabas? – -pregunto el peli naranja con desconfianza.

– Loki tengo cosas que hacer, lo mas probable es que sea casualidad – -se excuso el rubio

– es probable, pero por si acaso vamos a probarte, !Julian tráelo aquí¡ – -grito el peli naranja

en ese momento Julian trajo a Natsu, el cual estaba bastante golpeado, debido a la paliza previa de Julian la ropa del peli rosa estaba muy sucia el cuerpo de Natsu estaban llenos de moratones y su cara tenia algunos golpes que parecían graves, por suerte no tenia golpes en los ojos, al verlo Sting nada mas verlo supo que tendría que golpearlo para despejar las dudas de su lealtad, pero no quería hacerle daño, lo respetaba demasiado como para hacerlo, aunque eso le costara que lo pegaran a él o le hicieran algo a su hermano, en ese momento no estaba seguro de que era lo que debería de hacer, después de que el rubio le dijera a Natsu lo de su hermano, los dos se habían hecho amigos en secreto, hablaban de muchas cosas, y se divertían y el rubio le contó de su sueño de convertirse en jugador de béisbol profesional, en ese momento Sting lo supo, no podía golpear a su primer mejor amigo.

– bueno Sting si no lo golpeas sabremos que le has estado pasando información a este infeliz Nerd, y como consecuencia tu seras masacrado al igual que tu hermanito Lector, pobre tan pequeño y que tenga que ser golpeado salvaje mente – -dijo Loki en tono superior y burla.

Al escucharlo, Sting tenso sus puños y su mandíbula, miro a Natsu quien a pesar de los golpes seguía consciente, el peli rosa lo miro directamente a los ojos "mierda ese idiota va ha decir la verdad, no voy a permitir que le arruinen la vida a su hermano ni a él" pensó el peli rosa.

– jejeje, el rubito debe ser muy patético como para depender de vosotros dos par de imbéciles, sabes tu hermano pequeño debe de estar avergonzado de un hermano tan patético y débil como tu que no tiene huevos a golpearme, eres un cobarde – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Entonces las miradas de los dos se volvieron a cruzar, Sting se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Natsu "mierda, lo siento Natsu-san" pensó el rubio al borde de las lagrimas, entonces se acerco al peli rosa y comenzó a golpearlo frenéticamente, todos los golpes iban dirigidos hacia el tórax y la zona del estomago y mas abajo, tanto Julian como Sting quedaron satisfechos de los actos de rubio ademas de los golpes del rubio luego Julian y Loki volvieron a masacrar al pobre Natsu, así que lo encadenaron y los tres los golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, en esta ocasión el peli naranja y el peli castaño masacraron la cara de Natsu, su pómbulo derecho estaba sangrando al igual que sus labios y su ceja izquierda, por suerte no le rompieron un dientes ni la nariz, de esta manera se mancharon las manos con la sangre de Natsu, dejaron al peli rosa medio muerto. Después de esa buena lluvia de golpes los separaron y dejaron tirando a Natsu cerca del parque que estaba detrás del instituto.

Una vez se marcharon , Natsu estaba sangrando por la nariz, la boca e incluso los ojos y oídos en el suelo se podía ver un pequeño charco de sangre que manchaba su cabeza ademas de eso él se encontraba en un estado de trance, no estaba ni consciente, ni inconsciente ni siquiera notaba el frió del suelo ni el dolor de los golpes solo estaba el en la oscuridad.

"¿porque me esta tocando vivir todo esto? ¿Porque soy tan patético y repugnante acaso no puedo plantarme ante Lucy dejarla y marcharme lejos de esta maldita cuidad? ¿Porque tengo que sufrir tanto? no lo merezco, soy una buena persona ¿porque ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor me ha jodido tanto? lo odio ... lo odio con todo mi ser, ese sentimiento, si el amor es una mierda solo te utilizan, te humillan y luego ella se deshará de mi cuando ya no le sea útil, por culpa de este maldito sentimiento que no puedo hacer desaparecer, maldito amor me esta llevando a la mas horrible de las desgracias ¿no se supone que cuando uno esta enamorado esta feliz y puede hacer cualquier cosa? ¿que no es considerado uno de los sentimientos mas fuertes? Eso es una burda mentira sino ahora Lucy no me ocultaría y seriamos felices solo los dos, si el amor lo pudiera todo Lucy habría renunciado a su estatus social, Joder ya no se si tengo los ojos abierto o cerrados ¿acaso ya estoy muerto? Claro por eso ya no siento el dolor de los golpes, si esta paz y tranquilidad es la muerte, se siente tan tranquilo aquí porque no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre solo quiero dejar de sufrir quiero desaparecer, no es solo eso yo, yo deseo morir si de esa manera ya no volveré a sufrir, la muerte es mi única solución si ... yo ... ! YO QUIERO MORIR¡"

Eso fue lo que grito su corazón, después de eso sonrió internamente el peli rosa. En ese momento dos personas aparecieron cerca del parque donde estaba el cuerpo inerte del peli rosa.

– ya te dije que no comieras tanto, tienes mal aspecto – -dijo un hombre de cabellos negro.

– lo se, lo se, pero es que tenia tan buen aspecto, no pude resistirme a ese bistec de ternera – -respondió un peli blanco con una sonrisa.

– bueno ya que esta algo tarde y vamos con retraso el viejo se molestara así que aceleremos – -ordeno el hombre a su joven hijo.

– claro hace tiempo que … ¿pero que mierda? mira allí delante – -contesto el chico con cierto temor en sus palabras.

– no puede ser, tu ojo izquierdo esta reaccionando, acaso ese chico esta muerto? – -contesto el hombre al ver el cuerpo inerte del peli rosa en el suelo.

– ese … ese chico, dios es horrible "coff coff coff" mierda, su alma … no estoy seguro pero, creo que aun esta vivo vamos a ver pero aunque este vivo debe de eser un desgraciado, no puedo creer que alguien tan joven pueda desear la muerte de esa manera tan desesperada– -contesto el peli blanco tapándose la boca ya que las ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él. No obstante el y su padre se acercaron al cuerpo del peli rosa

– tranquilízate, mira tiene pulso, pero sus ojos este chico ha perdido la voluntad de vivir – -dijo el peli negro mientras le daba la vuelta y revisaba las heridas

– lo se, ya ni siquiera tiene brillo, lo primero que podemos hacer es curarlo pero tenemos que llevarlo a casa del viejo – -dijo el peli blanco mientras se preparaba para cargarlo.

– deja yo lo llevare, sabes creo que hemos encontrado al siguiente – -dijo el peli negro mientras lo cargaba en su espalda.

– estas seguro, yo creo que no es posible hay demasiada oscuridad nunca nos habíamos topado con algo así y si él se mue … – -dijo con preocupación el peli blanco, pero el peli negro lo interrumpió

– eso ahora mismo da igual, siempre puede haber esperanza así que vamos – -contesto con voz sombría.

Simultáneamente a estos acontecimientos Sting se encontraba en su casa, después de lo ocurrido se encerró en su cuarto y golpeo varias cosas, rompió la silla del escritorio de su cuarto y dio varios puñetazos a la pared de su habitación dejando varias marcas de golpes en esta, se sentía frustrado e impotente

"mierda, mierda, mierda lo siento Natsu-san so tan débil que no puedo hacer nada joder esto es una puta mierda, espero … espero que algún día pueda pagar pro estos horribles pecados"

pensó en rubio con mucho dolor mientras continuaba dando puñetazos a la pared, por suerte para él sus padres adoptivos no se encontraban en casa y Lector estaba durmiendo en casa de una migo del colegio así que lo aprovecho y rompió varias cosas para desahogarse, el precio de eso fue que al acabar de desahogarse tuvo que vendarse las manos ya que sus nudillos estaba sangrando a causa de los golpes a su pared.

Y de regreso con el peli rosa. Las dos personas que habían encontrado al peli rosa se lo llevaron a casa del viejo. Una vez llegaron con la ayuda del viejo curaron al peli rosa, tuvieron que vendar varias partes del cuerpo de Natsu, al cabo de 2 horas el peli rosa se despertó, estaba en una habitación de color azul cielo, era algo pequeño, al principio estaba confuso, pero luego imagino que alguien lo había encontrado y lo había curado, cosa que dedujo por los vendajes que llevaba, con cuidado se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, con mucha dificultad ya que los golpes que había recibido lo tenían destrozado, antes de llegar esta puerta esta se abrió, y para sorpresa del peli rosa la persona que estaba delante suyo era el director del instituto de Fairy Tail, Makarow Dreyer.

– hijo no deberías de moverte en tu estado esta muy herido, descansa – -dijo el hombre mayor con preocupación.

– abuelo … ¿pero como? – -pregunto confuso Natsu, pero el viejo lo interrumpió.

– Natsu recuéstate por favor – -dijo el viejo mientras se acercaba al peli rosa y lo guió a la cama

– no te preocupes abuelo, no es la primera vez que me pasa – -respondió Natsu con una cálida sonrisa.

El hombre de cabellos canosos, no pudo reprimir su llanto, para Makarow ver a un alumno tan preciado como Natsu Dragoneel al cual consideraba como su propio nieto debido al cariño que tenia hacia él, no por nada era el padrino del joven ya que los padres del peli rosa eran viejos conocidos del anciano. desde que había despertado sus ojos ya no revelaban signos de vida estaban apagados, al percatarse de eso el anciano Makarow le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón que en su instituto hubiera un problema tan grave como el Bullying, él junto a Maivis Vermellion fundaron el instituto con el objetivo de que todos sus alumnos sean una gran familia y se apoyaran unos a otros se había convertido en algo horrible, los profesores no podían hacer nada, ya que si les levantaban la manos a los alumnos podían perder su puesto de trabajo y el instituto estaría en problemas, por ese motivo se había reunido hace unas horas con los directores de los institutos afectados por este problema ademas del consejo de educación, ya que tenían que encontrar una posible solución.

Flashback:

– buenas tardes señores, nos encontramos reunidos aquí para decidir que hacer con el problema del Bullying el cual se ha extendido por toda Magnolia – -dijo en voz alta el director del consejo

– creo tener la respuesta a este problema, la solución a esto esta en los alumnos mismo, nosotros los profesores no podemos hacer nada, pero ellos si, solo debemos de encontrar a alumnos dispuesto y preparados para afrontar este problema – -dijo el director de Lamia Scale.

– pero como harán estos alumnos para poder acabar con esto sin convertirse en los que provoque mas Bullying, el proyecto que proponen es de doble filo y no solo los alumnos saldrán lastimado sino que también nosotros tendremos culpa de crear e esos acosadores – -dijo el director de cuatro cerberos.

En ese momento en la sala se produjo un gran murmullo y discusiones entre los presentes, pero el viejo Makarow se levanto de su asiento y llamo la atención de todos.

– !CÁLLENSE¡ señores, conozco a dos personas que puede ayudarnos con esto, por favor si me permiten, he llamado a los Hermanos D, ellos son unos conocidos míos, son confiable y a ellos se les ocurrió la idea que en breve les expondrán por favor, pasad – -dijo Makarow haciendo una señal para que abrieran la puerta.

– gracias por confiar en nosotros viejo – -dijeron a la vez dos jóvenes de cabellos negros.

– no al contrario ustedes pueden tener la clave para acabar con esto en Magnolia y el resto de Fiore – -respondió el director de Fairy tail.

– acaso esta loco Makarow, ellos son un peligro muy grande si los dejamos al cargo de este proyecto, el prestigio de los institutos y el prestigio del consejo podría desaparecer – -dijo el director de Blue Pegasus enfadado.

– es cierto después del incidente de Marine Ford no podemos confiar en ellos – -argumento el director de Lamnia Scale.

– !SILENCIO¡ es mi decisión que ellos expongan el plan luego hagan los reproches que quieran – -ordeno el director del consejo

– gracias director del consejo, bueno señores el proyecto que vamos a presentares se llama "Fénix" y consiste en … – -entonces el bajo de los peli negros explico el plan que habían pensado.

Al acabar de exponerlo la mayoría de los presentes estaban con la boca abierta, la realidad era que ese plan era muy descabellado y peligroso, a pesar de eso aquella locura podía funcionar, pero para ellos necesitaban al menos a tres candidatos que reunieran las condiciones que habían pedido los hermanos D, nada mas escuchar las cualidades de esas personas, el viejo pensó inmediatamente en Natsu, pero proponerlo a ese plan podría significar que el peli rosa que conocía ahora desapareciera.

Fin del Flashback:

– por favor abuelo deja de llorar – -dijo Natsu intentando tranquilizarlo.

– lo siento, de verdad, me he puesto mal, pero se que tu lo tienes asumido aguantar ese peso tu solo es tu decisión, pero antes de anda quiero contarte algo que me ocurrió hoy, quiero que lo piense bien – -dijo el viejo con seriedad

entonces le contó todo lo hablado en la reunión incluyendo el plan de los Hermanos D, dicho plan había sido aceptado por el consejo y los directores de los institutos todo estaba listo pero aun necesitaban al ultimo integrante.

– Natsu quieres ser tu el ultimo integrante – -pregunto Makarow con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

– la verdad es que no se que decir lo que me has contado parece algo imposible y hay probabilidades de que yo no salga ileso, por desgracia aun tengo cosas que me atan al instituto así que de momento rechazare la oferta ya que no creo que sea el indicado, aparte de eso, abuelo te agradezco que me hayas curado, siempre estaré en deuda contigo – -dijo Natsu con una cálida sonrisa, la cual contrastaba con su aspecto demacrado y su mirada vacía.

– respeto tu decisión Natsu pero tengo esperanzas de que no cambies de opinión pero si lo haces aun tienes un mes antes de que se cierre el proyecto, por cierto yo no te cure, fueron unos amigos míos, ellos quiere conocerte, los dos están esperando a que despiertes – -respondió Makarow con serenidad.

– me gustaría agradecerles personalmente – -respondió Natsu contento.

– están en el salón, ven te ayudare a llegar – -se ofreció el mayor.

– tranquilo no estoy tan mal puedo solo – -protesto el Dragoneel.

Entonces los dos se dirigieron al salón de casa del director Dreyer, cuando entraron, Natsu vio a un joven de casi su edad, acompañado de un hombre mas adulto, algo que le sorprendió fue que el joven tenia el cabellos plateado y una extraña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

– bueno los presentare, este joven al que han salvado se llama Natsu Dragoneel, es un preciado alumno de mi instituto y lo considero como mi nieto, ademas de ser su padrino – -dijo el mayor señalando a Natsu.

– muchas gracias por curarme las heridas se los agradezco sinceramente – -dijo el oji jade haciendo una reverencia.

– de nada chico, es lo que debíamos de hacer, bueno nos presentaremos, mi nombre es Mana Walker y el chico extraño de cabellos plateados se llama Allen Walker, es un gusto conocerte – -dijo Mana con una cálida sonrisa.

– Mana fue culpa tuya que tenga los cabellos plateados, no debí haber aceptado aquella apuesta – -se quejo el peli plateado.

– bueno bueno, ya por cierto Natsu que te ocurrió para acabar en ese estado – -pregunto con curiosidad el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

En ese momento se formo un silencio un poco incomodo, Natsu no quería hablar de eso, el peli rosa no se percato de que sus dos salvadores lo miraban intensamente, como si consiguieran leer sus sentimientos cosa que le inquieto

– bueno ya es hora de preguntárselo ¿no Allen? – -dijo Man con seriedad.

– ya lo se pero, es algo delicado preguntárselo así como así, ademas no sabemos cual sera su respuesta pero si aceptara seria perfecto, creo que lo necesita y aunque las probabilidades de que lo logre son pocas hay que intentarlo – -contesto el peli plateando con seriedad.

– ¿de que hablan? – -dijo el peli rosa percatándose de que hablaban de él.

– chico eres la persona indicada para transferirte un melodía mágica, dicha melodía solo la pueden leer los adecuado y tu eres uno de ellos,– -contesto sin rodeos Mana.

– ¿una melodía mágica? ¿Acaso están locos o algo?– -dijo sin comprender el peli rosa.

– Natsu no seas maleducado ellos te han curado – -dijo el director de Fairy Tail con cierto enfado.

– lo siento viejo no quiero ser descortés pero me resulta difícil de creer en esas choradas – -contesto el peli rosa un poco apenado ya que esas personas lo habían curado sin conocerlo

– Natsu es algo difícil de explicar y de entender, así que lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda, la melodía de la que te hablamos solo es leída y entendida por las personas que tiene una depresión muy profunda y dolorosa, hasta tal punto de sentir la necesidad de querer morir, esta melodía se quedara contigo el resto de tu vida, sera una especie de maldición, ya que cuanto mas deprimido estés, mas fuerte sonara en tu cabeza, hasta el punto de notar como cientos de agujas presionan tu cabeza y si sobrevives a eso leerás los sentimientos de todas las personas a voluntad, y es probable que notes como otro ser mira en el interior de tu conciencia cosa que te producirá un sensación desagradable, si haces caso de lo que sientes cuando escuches la melodía podrás hallar un camino para salir de la oscuridad en la que estas metido – contesto el menor de los Walker.

Al escuchar las palabras de Allen, Natsu quedo paralizado, era verdad que habían sido capaces de leer sus emociones, pero por nada del mundo, Natsu Dragoneel pensaría en cosas sobrenaturales o en magia, el era un hombre de ciencia, no podía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas y con el temor de que fueran de algún tipo de secta rara Natsu pensó que lo mejor seria alejarse, no podía creer que el viejo tuviera amigos de ese tipo

– lo siento, creo que se equivocan de persona, yo no creo en magia les agradezco su amabilidad pero yo no pienso caer en ningún tipo de secta de locos, después de todo soy un hombre de ciencia así que si me disculpa – -dijo el Dragoneel, marchándose de la sala.

– escucha Natsu, en este mundo hay cosas que no podemos explicar,a veces es necesario un poco de fé en las cosa que no podemos ver, es como la materia oscura, sabemos que esta en el espacio pero no podemos verla ni saber que función tiene, es mas no sabemos si existe en si, es solo un nombre que el ser humano le ha puesto, pero aun así creemos que existe y tiene efecto en el universo, ¿porque la magia no puede ser lo mismo? Como hombre de ciencia sabrás que hay cosas que por mucho estudia no se pueden explicar ya que no tiene ninguna lógica ¿verdad? Ademas ¿que puedes perder si la aprendes? tu depresión ha llegado hasta tal punto de sentir una fuerte necesidad de suicidarte y lo habrías hecho pronto, ¿habría alguna diferencia de lo que vives ahora? ¿tendrías algo que perder? Ademas no pertenecemos a ninguna secta, solo estamos Mana y Yo nadie mas así que por favor escúchanos y luego si lo deseas márchate – -contesto el peli plateado con seriedad.

– "suspiro" la mayoría de cosas que has dicho antes tienen su lógica y como has dicho no voy a perder nada ya que nunca me quitare ese sentimiento de querer morir pero ¿que ocurrirá una vez la escuche? – -pregunto el peli rosa aun con incredulidad ya que no se estaba planteando seriamente los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando

– la primera es que la venda que tu mismo te has puesto desaparecerá no me hace falta saber que en el estado que estas ahora te estas auto-engañando, pensado que ella algún día te reconocerá y podrán ser felices, pero me temo que no, aparte de eso, veras las cosas tal y como son, toda la distorsión que tu mismo has creado desaparecerá, y otro cosa es que sufrirás la peor de las traiciones, pero a cambio encontraras el camino para superar ese dolor, dicho camino sera difícil pero todo aquel que es dueño de esta melodía conseguirás este objetivo ¿estas dispuesto a sufrir lo peor que puedas imaginar? – -le respondió con una sonrisa el peli plateado.

todo lo que había dicho Allen le había llegado, durante unos segundos pensó que era lo que debía de hacer, no tardo en responder ya que no tenia nada mas en su vida.

– la verdad es que no puedo creerlo, pero no habrá diferencia con lo que tengo ahora, pero ¿como haré aprender esa melodía? – -pregunto intrigado el peli rosa.

– no hace falta, nada, bueno solo un piano, y con respecto a la melodía ella ya esta en tu interior ya que desde hace tiempo esta viviendo en tu corazón, tu mismo la tocaras – contesto el mayor de los Walker.

– en ese caso acompañadme a la habitación del 14º – -dijo Makarow.

– ¿el 14º? – pregunto el peli rosa confuso.

– el 14º fue quien nos enseño contó sobre la melodía, antes de morir nos dijo que buscáramos a las personas adecuadas para darles la melodía hemos encontrado pocas y de esas algunas han logrado su objetivo, por suerte o por desgracia eres una de ellas Natsu Dragoneel – -contesto Mana con una cálida sonrisa.

– abuelo ¿conocías a ese tal 14º? – -pregunto el peli rosa mientras seguía a Makarow.

– si el era un viejo amigo mio, siempre nos llevamos muy bien y siempre lo apoye en todo lo que hizo, incluso en el día de su muerte – -contesto el anciano con una sonrisa melancólica.

– entonces ¿tu sabes acerca de la melodía? – -pregunto intrigado el peli rosa.

– para mi suerte no la conozco, en varias ocasiones el 14º la toco delante de mí pero no escuchaba nada, y es raro porque el piano estaba afinado – dijo con cierta sorpresa el anciano.

– Makarow dependiendo de la tristeza del portador de la melodía la canción puede ser escuchada o no – -respondió Allen.

En esos momentos Natsu Dragoneel estaba apunto de iniciar un camino que cambiaría su destino para siempre. Mientras hablaban todos se dirigieron a la habitación del 14º.

DISCULPEN SI A LO MEJOR SE ME ESCAPO UN FALLO DE ORTOGRAFÍA.

**Gracias por haber leído este capitulo y agradezco que inviertas tu tiempo en mi fic, espero que te haya gustado, deja tu comentario si quieres :) **


End file.
